Forever damaged
by Blahb
Summary: Bryan Youngst(OC) didn't expect switching sides from brother to brother, and then ending at Xaviers school. I'm horrible at Summaries, but just take a look and read the first few chapters, you might like it.COMPLETED w/ closing notes. PLEASE R
1. Leaving

                Alright, this is my first fanfic. So if you would take the time to review it would be extremely helpful, this chapter is extremely short, but the other ones won't be. The plot background is something like there is this kid Jack Youngst, he came to Xavier's Institute for three months, and then left to find his brother, who was being held by his other brother. Sound lame? Hopefully not too bad, their powers will be revealed throughout the story. The story time is practically six months after the final episode that aired in the US. (Under Locke and Key.) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- Leaving

"Are you sure you want to be leaving so quickly, Jack?" Professor Xavier asked Jack Youngst, who had plans to leave for Europe to find his little brother, who was allegedly killed with the rest of his family.

                "Yeah, sorry Xavier. I just really need to go now, and my other brothers alive too, apparently." Jack sighed. The look in his face hopeful for some odd reason, and Xavier didn't even have to read his mind to know that was a bad thought.

                "Yes, well be careful. I have some other things to take care of, so I can't see you off. However I believe Scott would probably be willing to." Xavier informed Jack with a concerned look.

                Jack laughed for a short minute. "Xavier, I thank you for taking care of me, and you know I'll be able to look after myself. Just curious however, what is the name of this new mutant your picking up today?" 

                "Kurt Wagner. Now, are you going to be coming back, and if so will your brother be accompanying you?" Xavier asked now seriously. 

                "Professor, whether it's one month from now, or if it's ten years, I shall come back. My brother will be with me. All right, I'll go talk to Scott to see if he wouldn't mind giving me a ride to the airport. Thanks for everything, Xavier." Jack said warmly, his blue eyes happy finding out about his brother, and Xavier felt no reluctance towards him leaving, another bad sign.

                Xavier shook himself violently in his sleep, waking up. 

                Scott, Jean, and the rest of the X-Men came running in the door. "Are you alright, professor?" Scott was the first to ask.

                "Yes, Yes. I'm fine Scott, we all have nightmares, don't we?" All the students nodded and sighed. "With the exception of Scott and Jean, you all have school in the morning. So now get back to sleep, I will be fine." They all left the room and headed back to their rooms to sleep.

                _Why did I dream about him?_ Xavier thought to himself, a question that he would have the answer to the next morning. 


	2. Letters

Chapter 2- Letters

                Xavier sat looking at his mail, looking at the cost it would require to fix up the X-Jet, the Danger Room costs, and all of the other broken things in the institute. 

                A minute later Kitty Pryde came running into his office, waving a letter in her hand. "Professor, this letter like, just arrived." She said with her usual excited tone, and then handed it to him. 

                "Thank you, Kitty." He replied, taking it from her reaching hand.

                Xavier gasped at looking upon the name. "Yeah, that was like the same thing Jean did when she first saw it, so, like who is this mysterious person no one is telling me about?" Kitty asked with a sparkle in her eye.

                "He was a student here. He left the day that Kurt came here, he left to find his brother, now I guess I'm going to have to open this up to see what he is writing me about."

**

_Dear Xavier, it's been nearly four years, hasn't it? Well, good news, I'm still alive (barely) and finally got my little brother to agree to come with me over to America. _

_                Now, I know this is kind of all of a sudden, but we're going to be in on 5/24, and I was wondering if someone could possibly pick us up at the airport? I don't have any clue on any of the students that participate their any more. I'm guessing that Storm is still their, Wolverine might still be their, but with the amount of vacations he takes, it's never wise to second guess that man but I have no clue if Jean or Scott are, considering in my calculating they should have graduated from High School about three-four months ago, and the TV stations almost seem to be tired of your faces, so the seldom times I get to watch it I never hear anything about you guys anymore. _

_                Yeah, we'll be arriving at 11:45 pm, so if we could get one of you guys to pick us up, we'd be very grateful. Sorry I'm not able to call you, but I'd rather not if you catch my drift. Anyways, it's going to be interesting seeing your newest batch of mutants. _

_                All right, talk to you soon, Jack Youngst. _

**

                "Like, the 24th of May? That's like today…" Kitty thought out loud. 

                Xavier nodded. "Could you go take this to Scott, and ask if he wouldn't mind picking him up, also ask him to ask Jean, and if you aren't busy tonight could you go to meet him? I'm sure Scott and Jean will be pestering Jack enough to make his little brother feel neglected, and I don't want that." Xavier asked her.

                "Like whoa, that's a lot of stuff to do, but sure professor. I'll go show this to him, and I like have nothing going on anymore anyways." She said walking out.

                Not to Xavier's surprise, Jean and Scott both agreed. Xavier had made the appropriate calls to get Jack and his brother who he had not named for some bizarre reason, enrolled into the school. Which reports from the students showed that the students their were getting more and more warming to mutants, just the ones that had been their for a while. 

                Logan had just made his plans to leave for a few weeks, and Ororo had her own plans. So Xavier decided to let them take the X-Van. With that he waited.

**Kitty had somehow managed to talk Rogue into going as well, as she didn't want to be too bored with Scott and Jean talking to the new/old guy about what they've been up to. 

                "Like, why does that name sound so familiar?" Kitty asked Jean while looking at the letter.

                Jean sighed. "Well, I guess you would have found out eventually. You probably heard about this on the news, his older brother killed his mom, dad, sister, and what he thought was his little brother. He found out he had mutant powers, and came here, or is the story the professor always fed us. That's probably why his name sounds familiar." 

                Kitty blinked a few times. "That's terrible, how do you like, talk to someone who has had that happen to them?" Kitty asked her.

                Jean shrugged. "I don't know. He was a really mellow, down to earth person. Was really easy to talk to if I can remember right. He kind of had that gothic thing going for him, kinda like Rogue. That doesn't mean that it wasn't difficult to speak to him at times, you didn't even have to read his mind at times to tell when he was thinking about his family, and just looking at his face was enough to bring me to tears, sometimes." Jean commented with a sad look in her eye. 

"So like, do you think finding his brother is going to like, change that?" Kitty asked her, not knowing the kid at all, she guessed that maybe Jean did know that much about him.

"Maybe, or maybe it's just made it even worse." Jean told her. 

                Scott came barging into the room. "Alright girls, you ready to go pick up our newest member?" Scott asked. 

                Jean and Kitty just nodded and followed Jack out to the X-Van. 


	3. Homecoming

Chapter 3-HomeComing 

                Jack was sitting arrogantly tall in his black cloak, practically daring someone to say something to him. He wouldn't have minded killing someone at this moment, and at this moment didn't care if it showed through him. The last day still seeped through his veins, and the mistake that he had made still infuriatingly active in his mind, playing back as though someone kept on rewinding in his head over and over.

His little brother Bryan was sleeping, and was very hungry, as the airplane had ran out of food, and the last time they had ate was well over four days, but Jack was confident that Xavier's school would have something for them. 

                The airplane was about to land, and he woke up Bryan. "What? Is that bastard here?" Bryan said regarding his other brother, or maybe it was him, Jack wasn't entirely sure as of late.

                "Shh, quiet Bryan. We're about to land." Jack whispered into Bryan. _I hope these past four years place hasn't messed him up too bad. If theirs one person that can help him, it's Xavier. _Jack thought hopefully. 

                "So, what are these people like?" Bryan asked him.  

                "Their strong willed individuals Bryan, all with there separate problems. Xavier's a genius, the man first welcomed me in after, and well you know…" Jack said, and Bryan's acknowledging nod told him he knew what they were talking about.

                They landed, got off of the plane with no hassle, and proceeded towards the baggage claim, where he saw Scott and Jean, and two of the girls that he had seen all the time on tv. 

                He shrugged his brother and pointed towards them, and they walked towards them.

                "How have you been doing?" Scott asked them and they exchanged a short hug.

                "Missed ya!" Jean said giving him a kiss on the check that four years ago would of made him blush, yet after the past four years, he wondered if he would ever feel that emotion again. He noticed Scott had a jealous look on his face that he apparently wasn't trying to hide anymore.

                "So are you two finally going out?" Jack asked Jean, to which he got a nod and a quizzical look.

                "With only being there for three months you knew that?" Jack had to laugh at Jeans stumbling statement.

                "Yeah, it was painfully obvious you two were meant for him." He noticed one of the girls; he believed it Rogue to have a saddened look by the sound of that.

                "So, your Kitty, and your Rogue?" He said already knowing. 

                "Like yeah, how did you know?" Kitty said with an enthusiastic tone. Rogue gave her a dubious glare and then hit her on the shoulder.

                "Do yah honestly think with how much we've been on tv the past year anybody doesn't know our names?" Rogue asked her still in shock at Kittys stupidity. 

                "Like, well, I was just being courteous, unlike you, Rogue! Anyways, who's the cute little fellow?" Bryan chuckled a little bit.

                "His names Bryan. He's fourteen. The rest you can get from him." He could see Scott's uneasiness, and then their last conversation they had flowed through his memories.

                "Jack, I told you I was going to ask you this, regardless of who was with me, or you. Have you found your other older brother?" Jack asked calmly, and everyone stopped for a moment. Although the girl Rogue carried a pulled gaze that showed she had no clue of his past.

                "And as I told when you first said that. It was destined to happen, and the incidents were all too short and few, but I got the better of him, I feel anyways." Jack stated, looking down towards Bryan.

                "So, is he still alive?" Scott asked.

                Jack looked towards Bryan for a moment. "Unfortunately he still walks. He has quite the set of followers, and like I said, my encounters with him were seldom. I also miscalculated how powerful he was, he was much stronger, and wiser than I would of ever gave him credit to be." Jack said slowly. "Anyways, I think that's enough. I went they're to find my brother, and now I'm back, you can pick up the full story from me when I'm not so tired. Anyways, I'm going to have to here about your last few years, sounds a little interesting." 

                "Yeah, well we'll talk about that later, let's just get you back to the institute, I think you might have school in the morning." Jean said laughing. 

                "School on a Saturday? Have things changed that much around here?" Jack asked with a wide grin across his face.

                "Oh, uh, let's get going." Jean said hurriedly.

**

                Bryan was walking along like a drone, not paying attention to what was happening, nor was he too caring of what was happening. 

                He noticed the girls Kitty and Rogue staying around him, possibly in case if he wanted to talk, or some other reason. 

                Kitty eventually spoke while they were in the van. "So Bryan, like what was it like in Europe?" She asked him.

                Bryan thought for a moment. "It's nice. I didn't get to see all that much of it, though." 

                "Oh, like that totally sucks." She said. 

                "Yeah, ever since Jack came over things just really started going fast." Bryan said truthfully. 

                Kitty just nodded. "Oh, like were at the Institute, I'll have to show you around, it's like really big and overwhelming at first." She informed Bryan.

                "Yeah, Jack told me that, too. Do you guys have anything to eat there?" Bryan asked wiping off the drool from his mouth.

                Kitty giggled. "Yeah, we have plenty of food once we get inside." 

                They walked through the big doors leading into the mansion, and Jack and Kitty were right, the sight of the place was breathtaking. Bryan was too tired to hide his shock so he let his mouth hang open in awe.

                "Welcome home, Jack." The man that Bryan assumed was Xavier said as he sat in his wheelchair at the top of the stairs. 

                "It's good to be back, Xavier." Jack said glaring around. "This place looks like it's been changed around quite a bit. This place either got utterly rearranged, or it got blown up." Jack then shook his head. "Never mind, I just remember reading the newspaper." Jack stumbled out to Bryan's enjoyment. 

                "Well yes, and if you would like, I could inform you of all the incidents that have been taking place around here." Xavier said. "Now though, introductions can be made tomorrow, I'm sure you two are rather hungry. So if the rest of you students don't mind, you are free to do as you wish, now follow me." Xavier told Jack and Bryan.

                They headed off towards the kitchen, and got out what appeared to be leftover ham, and Bryan started gulping down the food the second Xavier sat it on a plate.

                "Well, it appears you found what you were looking for, and it only took four years." Xavier said to Jack. 

                "Yeah, well it was a lot harder than it appeared, trust me Xavier. The time flew by, it quite literally felt as though I haven't been gone for more than six months, tops!" Jack said as he took his first bite of food.

                "Yes, I'm sure it did. I wonder though, how long did it take you to make Bryan here switch from your brothers side and join yours?" Bryan nearly choked on his food, but Jack looked calm as the wind.

                "I knew you would eventually figure it out. Yeah, he was with Simon, but that's all in the past now. I have no immediate plans to deal with Simon." Jack said much to Bryan's dismay.

                "Yet you do have plans to go after him?" Xavier said.

                Jack shifted his eyes, and by this time Bryan continued his eating, trying not to pay attention to them, and focused on his growling stomach. 

                "Eventually I will, Charles. It is our destiny to fight each other, and unfortunately he got Bryan mixed up in it. Xavier, if I die destroying Simon, it's well worth it in my eyes." Jack stubbornly spat out. Suddenly Bryan realized something, but he wouldn't say anything, not until later at least.

**

                Rogue was walking back to her room with Kitty. They were talking about school, and about the unfair amount of homework that their teachers had been assigning as of late. "Yeah, like I can't believe my English teacher, a two-thousand word essay on why mutants should go to separate schools? I was totally shocked when she did that. I like had no idea she was like that!" Kitty was complaining

                Rogue just occasionally nodded her head and said she understood, although when Kitty got in full rambling mode, she wondered if anyone could actually understand her.

                Within moments they were in their room, and Kitty closed the door. "Like did you see the new guy? He's like totally cute!" Kitty said excited, and left Rogue with a puzzled look.

                "Like, come on Rogue, you have to admit that we just got one big hunk into our school. I mean the first day I was here I thought Scott was cute, but nothing past that. Kurt's you know, Kurt, and that is about all our age group."

                "Yah, Ah know he's cute, but what was with all that in the hallway, and then you just did a one-eighty turn and talk about that?" Rogue said.

                "Oh, like I don't know. Anyways, what do you think about him?" Kitty asked her again.

                "Ah already said Ah thought he was cute. His history is interestin'. Ah really don't know what else tah say." Rogue replied, not caring that she was going back to her southern accents that a lot of the students, and teachers asked that she watched.

                "Yea, I guess we'll find out more tomorrow." Kitty said almost disappointed. 

**

                Scott was just sitting down, thinking of what he was going to have the newest batch of recruits doing when Jean walked in door. "Hey." He said kissing her. 

                "Hey back." She said with that warm smile, one of the things that he loved the most about her. 

                "So, what do you think about Jack returning?" Scott asked her.

                "I don't know." She replied. "It's good. I actually liked him, don't look at me like that Scott, not like that. As a person, but you don't even need to be able to read his mind to tell that theirs a thirst for vengeance. I was hoping that finding his brother would solve that, but it seems his encounters with his brother have just made him even more hostile inside. Remembering him though, he was never the kind to let his emotions get the better of him, and his brother seems the same way." Jean finished.

                "They both seem to have family secrets." Scott agreed. "Although I don't know why he's also so hesitant. I mean, why won't he let us help?" Scott slammed his hand on a nearby desk. 

                "Scott, calm down. This is a family issue here. I also sense that even Jack truly doesn't want his brother involved, he doesn't want the X-Men involved as well; I could sense that, too. Unfortunately I can feel that we will be involved, that his brother will come after us eventually." Jean said with a frown on her face.

                "Yeah, I just hope he lets us in before that." Scott said, and Jean nodded her agreement.

**

                Jack sat on his bed. Already unpacked, and his brother the same. He thought his brother was asleep, so when he put down his notebook and Bryan was right in front of him; he was more than a tad startled. 

                "You plan on leaving me here, don't you?" Bryan asked. _Damn, smart kid to have picked up that much from so few words. _

"Eventually yes, but only for a little while." Jack tried to say with the most reassuring voice he had.

                "A little while like four years little while?" Bryan said sarcastically. 

                "I won't be leaving at least for three months. Come on, we haven't even been on the same side for more than one week. You must be tired, why don't you get some sleep?" He advised Bryan.

                Bryan just nodded towards him, and went off towards his bed and lay down.

                Jack sat there, thinking through needless thoughts, looking at notes. Then he himself went to sleep.


	4. Truth

                Don't see any reviews up yet. Then again the first couple of chapters have been rather short, and not really getting anywhere. However the next couple of chapters are going to pick up on some things. Please R&R, would kind of prefer constructive criticism, but anything would be good right now. 

Chapter 4- Truth

                It was early for Jack. They hadn't given him time to adjust to the time difference, and he was feeling it at this time of the morning. He could also see it on Bryans face as well.

                Xavier told him that he gathered all of the available teachers and the more experienced students, to his surprise the only other student their was a blue boy named Kurt. 

                "Well, I guess you've almost met everyone here. The boy sitting in front of your is Kurt. The teacher to your right is Beast, and I think that's it for all of the people you need to know.

                He eyed everyone, and after feeling like he had known them, decided it was the right time to tell, and he already checked it over with Bryan.

                "Xavier, I really do feel as though I owe you the truth strait from my mouth, especially after all you've done for me." He looked around the table, and the only eyes that he could see were really interested, were the only eyes he thought would be, Storm, Jean, and Scott. "Four years ago I left due to finding out my brother was alive. Now that was part of the truth. 

                I left for Europe knowing the truth. It was a letter sent to me, none of you saw the letter because I destroyed it. It was sent saying he found Bryan, telling me that he was alive, and despite all of that great news, he told me he had brain washed him into following him. I went there, and of course it was all a setup, when I arrived Bryan was waiting there, and he was a mutant, with coincidentally the same powers as my brother and I. On that day I didn't beat him, I didn't convince him. I just planted a seed within his head. That was all I could do. I had fights practically every day, little did I know my loving brother was merely wearing me down for when we had our fateful fight, even with it, he barely beat me.

                Although he did beat me, and that is accountable for six months I spent in the hospital, but unfortunately he didn't kill me, unfortunate for him. I found the place he was hiding, and attacked with all that I could muster, and still nothing. I didn't find him for another year, and that was when he sent Bryan to kill me. I somehow managed to convince Bryan that all he was telling were lies, convinced him of the truth. That was two weeks ago. Yesterday, or two days ago, I've been rather horrid with time as of late. We were attacked, and nearly missed our flight." Jack finished.

                All of the mutants were practically sitting in awe. The individuals that he had never met not entirely sure of what was going on,                the rest other than Xavier appeared shocked.

                Scott was the first to speak. "Why couldn't you just tell us then what was happening?" Scott demanded. 

                "Yeah, we could have handled what happened. Why did you think that you have to always do things on your own? Your almost as bad as Logan!" Jean followed with.

                All of the other students were being respectful, or just not caring, and not getting involved in things that weren't their business. Xavier was looking at Bryan, who had his head knelt down. _I_ _wonder what's bothering him? _Jack thought.

                "It was family business. Although I agree that you should of at least told one of us what was happening." Storm said. 

                "So, like what does that really have to do with anything anymore?" Kitty said, obviously less than moved by his tale. 

                "Absolutely nothing." Jack agreed with her. "I just thought that you deserved the truth, so they don't find it out when my brother inevitably comes here." Jack cursed at himself for letting that slip. 

                "Vow, you mean that your brother vill be coming here?" Kurt asked. 

                "Yeah, like that changes some things." Kitty added her opinion. 

                Scott glared at him through his glasses in disbelief, and Jean was not quite happy at this moment either. Bryan still had his head knelt, probably feeling this wasn't the right place for him, or still not over all the facts. 

                "I know. You think I'm trying to get you into danger here. Well, I'm not." Jack said. "I want my brother to have a safe place to live, or at least the closest you can get to safe, and this is the only place I can really think of that would be like that." He remembered what Bryan had said to him the previous night, and suddenly realized that he was right. He was just practically dumping Bryan here. 

                Bryan now looked up at him now, unsure of what really to say, he just asked to leave. "Xavier, would you mind if I went back to my room? I'm still feeling fatigued from the flight." 

                "Of course, Bryan." With that he took his leave. 

                "So now we can actually talk." Xavier said. "How long do you plan on staying for this time, Jack?" He asked harshly. 

                "Yeah, your brother is really going to feel abandoned if you only stay here a few days and then take off!" Scott added trying to make Jack feel guilt, in which he didn't succeed.

                "To be truthful, I don't have real long term plans. Maybe a month, and that's only if I don't hear anything about him. Bryan wouldn't even tell me what happened, he wouldn't utter a word of what had happened in that cursed place." Jack said remembering. 

                "That's not real fair to the boy." Xavier scolded him.

                "Fair or not, it's better then fighting every single damn day. It's better than going on for one purpose. Xavier, I don't have a future after this. Please understand that. If I kill him, something is going to be gone from me, I will never be the same again." Jack said with his hands holding his head from crashing onto the table he was sitting at.

                "Heh, that sounds almost too simple then. Don't fight him." Kurt said as though it were that simple. The rest of the group giggled a little, but unfortunately it wasn't a laughing matter for Jack. 

                "If I could do that believe me, I would. I'm going insane, day by day. The only thing that soothes that feeling is knowing that he's out their for me to kill. The only thing! I would sell my soul if it meant knowing where he were at this moment." Jack said solemnly. 

                "Well, knowing that. Let us end this meeting for today. X-Men, you have your usual training to keep up with, and Jack I'm sure your rather tired, so you can get some sleep if you wish." With that Jack decided to take his leave from the room, and knew that they would talk about what he had just told them.

**

                Rogue sat still confused as to what had happened. No one had really bothered to fill her in as to what had happened with Jacks history, and his story was extremely confusing for her. 

                For a few moments the room was silent, and Rogue could tell from the confused looks on Kitty and Kurt that they were lost as well, and Rogue had a serious doubt that they were about to be informed any time soon.

                "So like, what just happened?" Kitty asked.

                Xavier sighed, and it appeared Beast had the same insight that the professor had, and neither Scott nor Jean really looked like they knew, to Rogues surprise.

                "It has just been revealed to us that Jack isn't someone we can entirely trust at the moment." Xavier announced. Scott and Jeans eyes both widened in surprise. 

                "What do you mean by that, professor?" Scott immediately blurted out.

                "I was hoping at least one of you would have picked this up, but it cannot be helped. I consider Jack to be Bryan's guardian angel at this moment. He views it as more of if he lives a tortured life, than Bryan can live a happy life. He unfortunately feels that his brother Simon is the one thing that must be destroyed, for his own selfish reasons and because of Bryan's safety." Xavier said hoping someone would pick up the pattern other than Storm or Beast.

                "Ah get it-" Rogue said. "If anyone like Magneto comes into tah mix, he might be willin' to except their proposal if they offer him his brother." The others now blinked and realized the same thing.

                "Yes." Xavier said grimly. "That is something that must not happen, yet I have the feeling it will, or by the end of this Jack will be torn against us somehow. Now, let us consider this meeting dismissed." Xavier, Storm and Beast left the room, without a doubt to Rogue discussing how they should handle the situation. 

                The students got up, wary and some even still groggy, none really expecting this. 

                "So like, what do we do around them now?" Kitty was the first to speak her mind. _Not surprisin'. _Rogue thought.

                "We do nothing. We treat them as we would normally." Jean informed them. "Jack is almost out of our reach, in fact he very well may be. But that doesn't mean that Bryan is, so we can't give up hope on either of them, if only for Bryan's sake. Now, let's just go about this as it was a normal day. 

**

                Jack could see in their eyes that they had a discussion, as he roamed around the Institute while his brother was sleeping. 

                He ran into Xavier, who was himself just grabbing a snack. "Xavier." Jack said to the professor.

                "Jack." Xavier said. 

                That was about the extent that any of his conversations lasted, which surprised Jack, especially when it came to Xavier. He knew something had happened, and it only took him a few minutes to realize that it more than likely had to involve his statement before he left the "meeting.". 

                That night Bryan was silent, as was the rest of the mansion to Jack, so he decided to take a stroll. 


	5. Sunday

                Bryan woke up, and to his surprise Jack was already gone, then again Bryan never could remember him coming in the previous night.

                He got dressed in his black shirt; black baggy pants all that were too much a reminder of Simon. He walked out of the room, and decided it was time for breakfast, but when he looked at the clock it showed it was eleven forty-five am. _Lunch sounds better, anyways. _He told himself. 

                Before he could get into the Institutes kitchen, he bumped into Kurt, or Kurt ported into him. 

                "Ouch!" Bryan said.            

                Kurt gave a short anxious laugh. "Sorry about that. Rogue is trying to kill me!" Kurt said hastily.

                "Why?" Bryan asked.

                "She thinks that I stole her diary. Vhen in fact it was Kitty, and she told Rogue she saw me in there room!" Kurt replied. 

                "That sucks." Bryan said with a faint smile on his face that was forced.

                "Man, you're telling me!" In the distance they heard Rogue screaming at him. 

                "Uh oh! I'm getting outta here! Talk to ya' later, Bryan." The bamf sound came, and then Kurt was gone, but within ten seconds Rogue came.

                "Where's the blue boy?" She yelled toward Bryan.

                "He just teleported off somewhere." Bryan informed her. 

                "Well great. Ah am going to kill him when Ah get my hands on him!" She said starting to run off. "Bryan, by the way. The prof. Said he wanted to speak to yah." She said running after Kurt. 

                Bryan felt something bad was about to happen, and when he got there, Xavier assuaged his bad feeling. 

                "Bryan, good I'm glad that Rogue got the message to you." Xavier greeted him. "Now, we need to discuss how you should behave at school." Jacks face went white as snow. 

                "Now, you need to know that even though you have the ability to literally kill the other kids with ease, that you can't. Even if they provoke you, you need to show restraint and just walk it off." Xavier said to the still dumbfound look on Bryan's face. 

                "Now Bryan, I really do look at school as a test. It's really a test to see if you can show restraint and resist the temptations of hostility. I know you're strong enough to take it all, and not have to resort to physical violence. Now, do you have any questions?" Bryan still looked extremely pale.

                "School? Why… do… I… have to go to… school?" Bryan asked, still shocked that he had to go.

                "Because it is a good opportunity, and I think your brother would want you to go, and receive an education." Xavier replied.

                Bryan blinked, and some color had reentered his face. "Xavier, exactly what grade am I going to be in?" Bryan asked with a curious look in his eye.

                "Why, ninth of course." Xavier replied to Bryan's dismay.

                "Xavier, let's think about this. For over four years I was on Simon's side, you already know that. Now, do you think he actually taught me anything worth knowing?" Bryan asked. Xavier shook his head no. "And I can assure you he didn't enroll me into a school, I am pretty sure he tried to make me forget everything, actually." Bryan finished with his head down. 

                "Bryan, I actually have given that thought, and do you believe I would send you into something that I didn't think you were ready for? You're a bright individual, and you pick seem to be able to learn things very quickly." Bryan gave another fake smile to that, and Xavier sighed. 

                "I guess, professor. But I am four years behind the rest of the students, I have no clue where their at. It will probably take me a few months just to catch up. I can handle the ridicule, but I can't handle…" _constantly worrying about Jack and thinking that Simon could be coming here… _Bryan finished to himself.

                "Like, you don't really have to worry. We'll be here all the time to like, help you and stuff." A new voice said, without having to look Bryan knew it was Kitty, and Bryan remained silent. 

                "You won't be in this alone, Bryan. Now, here is your schedule. I must be off; I have things to look after. Now, do you have any questions before I leave?" Xavier asked with a half smile on his face.

                "Yeah, just one. Where is Jack?" Bryan asked looking Xavier strait in the eyes.

                "He apparently decided to take a stroll last night. I just got a call from him this morning; he'll be back late tonight it appears. He ran into an old friend of his, it seems." Xavier said and left. 

                Kitty walked up to him. "Can I like, take a look at your schedule?" She asked practically just grabbing it from him. "That's like cool, we have the same PE and the computer lab class your taking I'm like, teachers assistant in." She said with a smile.

                "That's cool." He said with another fake smile, only she seemed to buy it.

                "Like, I've got some stuff to take care of, I'll talk to you later!" She said phasing through the floor. 

                Bryan went down to his room, he stayed their for remainder of the day, although around dinner time he went up for dinner, he wasn't sure why they were having him still eat with the more 'experienced' X-Men. It was something that bothered him for a few moments, but he never let anything get the better of him for more than a few moments, he hadn't given anything other than the thought of killing his brothers more than an hour in the past four years.

                "Hey Bryan!" Kitty greeted him, and a chorus of greetings followed, to which he met with a mere nod, followed it. 

                "So, what have you been doing, been getting ready for school?" Jean asked him. _Why are they being so damn nice to me? _Bryan thought. He always figured that they would be nice if it fit their time schedule, even Jack had told him that much, but they were going out of their way to try to make him feel comfortable. 

                "Just been looking around. And I would like to know, who left the _Most Bizarre Murders _book on my bed left open to the face of my family?" Bryan asked intently. It wasn't that he minded it all that much; he just wanted to make sure to pay back the individual when the time came.

                Unfortunately they didn't see it as a minor deal. "What? Who would do something like that?" Scott raged. "If I find out who did that, I will personally see to it they never do something that lame again!" Scott continued to show his rage, and the other students, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue and Jean all seemed shocked as well. 

                "It really doesn't matter. It just actually reminds me that I can't go to school under this name, as it is well, dead." Bryan said, and the others all nodded with skeptic looks in their eyes. 

                "I think the professor had need to talk to you over that, actually." Kurt informed him. "Or he said something like that." He said digging into the lasagna. 

                "Like Kurt, quit eating like that! It's disgusting!" Kitty scolded him. 

                "You always say that, and I cannot help that this is the natural way I eat!" He protested to a song to which Bryan it seemed had been sung one thousand times. 

                "I'm also kinda curious…" Bryan said and now everyone was paying attention. "Who is that black kid in some of the pictures with you guys? I found out on my own his name was Evan, or Spyke, whichever you guys preferred to call him. But what happened to him, he die or something?" Bryan asked looking at their eyes. 

                Scott looked around the table, and decided to speak on the matter. "Or something." Was the first answer he gave to Bryan. "It is something we kinda don't like to talk about. He lived here up until less than a year ago. He drank a substance that was harmful to mutants, and his powers suddenly developed into a… non-human look." Scott answered with sorrow in his eyes. 

                "Anyways, never ever talk to Ororo about him. He was, or is her nephew, and she probably will kill you if you even mention it, and we usually bite off someone's head whenever it's mentioned to us, but since your new I guess your ignorance can be forgiven." Scott finished.

                "Oh, sorry." Scott said with his head down, and he started to eat.

                "Like, since you asked a question, I kinda would like to know. It's not too personal or anything. But Jack always seems to be looking like he can like, read minds or something. Do you know anything about that?" Kitty asked, yet Jeans eyes showed far more interest than Kitty.

                Bryan shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think he can, I think he just has a very good judgment of character. He told me once, 'A humans mind is like a book, and the words are shown through their actions and their deeds. If you can read one, you can read them all.' I have just figured that's all it is." Bryan said with wonder in his eyes.

                "For a guy who can read other people so well, he really didn't see what was coming with Simon that well, or does he read where he himself is going." Scott said his thoughts out loud which got him a kick in the shin from Jean. 

                "I don't really care if you talk about that. With Simon, Jack always said something bad was going to happen with him, he always warned my parents that he was going to snap and kill someone. As for my brother, I also noticed that he could tell where everyone else is going; yet when it came to him he acted clueless. He told me 'When you try to" 

                "Read yourself it's like trying to read a foreign language that doesn't exist." The calm voice of Jack interrupted.

                When Bryan looked back he saw Jack, and another figure, a man who he had seen before.

                "What's going on?" Rogue yelled. "Ah thought yah had to schedule visits!" She said with an evil frown. 

                "Don't worry so much, Rogue. He's a mutant, too. And from what I've gathered, he and Xavier used to know each other." Jack said smoothly.

                "Yeah, as did Xavier and Magneto, and look how wonderful that turned out." Scott said, trying to belittle Jack. 

                Bryans gaze was locked on the man, he was named Robert, one of the stooges for his brother, yet he had never said a word to him the entire time he was with his brother, and he had never touched him even, he in fact never _did anything_. He remembered questioning his purpose, numerous times as a matter of fact, yet his brother assured him he had a purpose. 

                With those thoughts flourishing through his head, Xavier came down and asked what all the screaming was about, and then he saw Robert.

                "Robert, this is an unexpected surprise." Xavier said greeting his old friend.

                "Yes, it's good to see you as well, old friend." Robert said looking around. "You look to be doing rather well, and I've never sensed you as strong as this." He commented. 

                "What do you mean by that?" Jean asked. 

                "Well, Robert doesn't mind other people knowing his power, so I guess I'll enlighten you students. Robert here has the ability to sense people's strength. Not for the abilities they themselves take shape with. Mutants however, he can sense their spirit, and can feel how powerful they are. But of course, there are limitations to this wondrous power, he has to be looking at the individual to tell how powerful they are." Xavier said smiling. 

                Robert meekly nodded. Bryan gazed longer into his eyes. _So that's why he kept on having him their. Damn, every answer brings new questions, who did he have them their for, himself, Jack, or possibly even me? _Bryan's thoughts went out of control, and he could feel Xavier messing around in his head.

                 "If you would excuse us, Xavier. We have some things that need to be discussed." Jack motioned for Bryan to follow, which he did.

**

                "So, vhat are we going to do? Should we listen in?" Kurt asked the group.

                "No, Kurt. We are just going to do what we normally do. Did you tell Bryan about the brotherhood yet?" Xavier asked.

                He got a table full of heads shaking no. "Alright, well we still need to do that, and I guess I can entrust you to give him his new name." Xavier said. 

                "Man, like how long is this going to take? Me and Lance were suppose to go to the movies tonight!" Kitty said showing her impatience, and all Xavier could do was sigh and frown.

**

                Bryan followed them into the room, and didn't pay attention. 

                "So, what are you doing here? And have you two been in contact the whole time?" Were Bryan's first questions towards Robert.

                "He's here because of Simon, you should know that. And we have been on the same side for the better part of two years. I myself don't even know what he has planned on saying. He wants you present while he tells me, for some reason." Jack gulped down a soda while saying.

                "Because your brother was involved with this as much as you are." Robert replied with his shaky tone. Bryan decided he would say nothing that it was the best decision to be made at the moment.

                "Simon recently had a sudden growth of power. With him never doing any training, I fear that he has done this thing that you warned me you are able to do. So, if you wouldn't mind, Jack, I would like to know this cost of which you speak of." Roberts's eyes were suspicious, but only in a curious type of way.

                "I would, but it seems we have some friends standing right outside the door." Jack said with agitation in his voice.

                Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt came barging in the door now. "We like, need to talk to Bryan about some things." Kitty said hastily.

                "Alright, would you mind going outside. We've got some stuff to talk about, and we'll know if you're listening." Jack warned them.

                "Fine, like whatever." Kitty said leaving, and Bryan decided to follow them.

                They arrived into the living room, and Bryan had no clue what was going on.

                "What was that all about?" Rogue asked.

                "I have no real clue. Guess my brothers back on the move." Bryan replied.

                "Ok like, whatever." Kitty said impatient. "Like, we need to tell you about the brotherhood, they're kind of like our sworn enemies. Except Lance." She said now daydreaming.

                "Ja, we all know the tales he tells in the locker room and the hall vays." Kurt and Rogue laughed, and even Bryan gave a little chuckle. Kitty just glared at him.

                "Well, Ah guess we should get this over with then." She took out pictures that of individuals whom he had seen on TV all the time. "Now, this is Todd, also known as Toad. He gets that name for one, stinkin' the place up, and two, he is like an insect or somthin' like that." Bryan looked hard at him. _Not going to be too hard to notice him. _

                Now Kurt was taking out a photo of the next guy, Blob. "The guys name is Fred, aka Blob. Very scary guy. He is extremely powerful, that's his mutant gift. But, he is very slow as well, so as long as you're not slow, he's not a problem." Kurt said.

                Kitty was next apparently. "This is like, Lance. His codename is like, Avalanche. He can create earthquakes and stuff. We are also kinda on an on/off relationship throughout high school, and right now we just got back together!" She said with joy.

                Bryan blinked. "What about the other guy. The fast one, and then the witch person?" Bryan asked.

                "Vell. The fast one is Pietro, but he doesn't go to high school anymore. The vitch is Vanda, and she never vent in the first place. These are the only ones you need to vorry about." Kurt assured him.

                "So, Kitty is dating a member of the enemy? Haven't you guys ever, killed the member of an opposite side before?" Bryan was still dumbfounded at learning all of this. 

                "Uh like, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked confusion practically written on her forehead.

                Rogue seemed to understand what he was talking about though. "Ah don't think you quite understand this. Xavier don't want us tah kill anyone, just protect people." Rogue explained.

                "Oh, okay. I guess that makes since then. Heh, no offence Kitty, I've just been living at a place where if you had an enemy your goal was to kill him, not become friends with them." Bryan said, still not understanding all of it. "Oh, I guess I forgot, do you guys know my name yet?"  Bryan asked. 

                "Oh ja, that. It's Bryan Onith." Kurt said. 

                "Well Ah'm tired." Rogue said as she walked to her room.

                Bryan decided to go to his room. When he got their Jack was their, and Robert was gone.

                "So, what's happened?" Bryan asked as he walked through the door, half knowing, half not wanting to know.

                "He's gone farther." Jack informed him.

                "As far as I went?" Bryan asked.

                "If anyone goes that far, it's no coming back, and he'd already be on us. But he is now significantly stronger than me. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know that training does help you constraint yourself. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go farther as well." Jack said with a grim look on his face.

                Bryan just nodded. "Alright, I've got school in the morning." With that Bryan passed out, and would awaken at a time too early. 

Thanks Sharpsnout, for the review. 


	6. School

Chapter 6- School

                It was 5:45 am when he heard the door open and saw Kurt waking him up. "What the hell? Don't you guys know what time it is?" Bryan spat in his face.

                "Hallo, good morning to you, too.  I guess we were gracious to let you sleep in today, weren't we?" Kurt said with a wide smile.

                "Ugh, you people are insane!" Bryan said, still not even able to entirely open his eyes.

                He got up and got dressed, more black clothing. He paid no notice to the fact that Jack wasn't there when he awoke; in fact he had suspected that he wouldn't be. 

                He got up and noticed that Kurt was right, all of the other kids were awake and about, and Xavier was waiting for him.

                "Good morning, Bryan. I trust you had a good night sleep?" Xavier asked.

                "God Xavier, you think that I would have a few more days to get adjusted, and not to mention that, it's still an odd thought for me to go to sleep when it's dark out." Bryan remembered the long nights he had in Europe, as Simon had convinced them all it was much easier to work at night then it was at day. 

                "Well, I'm sure that there will be no problems with you at school today?" Xavier asked.

                "No, professor. Is my brother going to school?" Bryan asked quickly. 

                "I'm afraid not, Bryan. It seems he has some new… contacts that he insists is far more important than any schooling. But I don't think schooling is too important as far as he's concerned, he knows everything he needs to know in life. You, on the other hand, theirs plenty of things for you to learn." Xavier left, and Bryan went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

                He found himself literally eating a donut every five seconds it seemed, and even Kurt looked disgusted by it.

                "You look like you haven't ate in like, a long time." Kitty commented.

                He wiped his mouth and smiled. "Haven't had breakfast in over four years." He continued eating.

                When it was time to go to school, they got a ride with Kitty. Kurt appeared scared stiff, and after driving, even Bryan could feel his stomach being uneasy. 

                "Well like, that guy who cut me off was rude, wasn't he?" She said as Kurt bent over and vomited. 

                "God, remind me vhy I always get rides vith you?" Kurt said. 

                "So Bryan, we've got first period in PE, just like follow Kurt and you'll be able to find out where the locker room is, we'll help you find out where the rest of the stuff is later." She said running after the boy named Lance.

                "So are their any other mutants in our PE?" Bryan asked Kurt, trying to make small talk.

                "Ja, four mutants, four students." Kurt said laughing while Bryan had a dumbfound look on his face.

                "I thought you guys said people were warming up to the whole mutant thing?" Bryan asked, still a little shocked.

                "Definite improvement, ja. In all your other classes, you'll have plenty of other students in them. Trust me, but parents, nor the students for that matter, really like the idea of being in PE with mutants. I have to say, I disagree with practically everything that people say about us, but that is one of the few things I can understand." Kurt said. 

                "Yeah, I guess." Bryan replied calmly.  "So what do you do, then? Play basketball or stuff like that?" Bryan asked.

                "Nein. Ve mostly just hang out and talk, or at least Kitty and Lance do. Toad and me usually call each other names, and do nothing other than that. The teachers take attendance, and then leave." Kurt said with a frown on his face.

                They arrived, Bryan got checked in for the class, and much to his displeasure Kurt was right, the teachers wanted nothing to do with this PE class. Some of the supposed 'teachers' apparently didn't even show up for this period, and he didn't even have to dress down. He was quite shocked at everything that was happening.

                "Well like one good thing is that no one will vandalize your locker or anything. Trust me, that gets so annoying." Kitty told him, trying to ease up his mood. 

                "So Kitty, is this new punk that you said was at the institute?" Lance said yelling at him. Bryan gave him a good luck, and then nodded.

                "She told me the truth about who you really are, Youngst. But don't worry, even though our secrets out, yours will remain secret." Lance said

                "Thanks, I guess." Bryan replied.

                "Just stay outta my way and you'll be fine." Lance said going back to his conversation with Kitty.

                Kurt walked up closer to him. "Damn, I thought Kitty vas more intelligent than that. Vell, I guess that is only to be expected when you're in love." He chuckled. 

                "Yo, Kurt why don't you take off that watch and show the people how ugly you really are, ya know?" Toad said.

                "Shut up, Toad! Vhy don't you go take a shower or something?" Kurt screamed at him. 

                "Hey yo, where's all this hostility comin' from? Oh well, time for breakfast yo, talk to ya' later, blue person!" Toad said as he hopped off, leaving the gym.

                Bryan looked at Kurt dumbfounded, he had heard them talking and calling him not normal looking before, but he looked as normal as any of the other kids. 

                "What did he mean by that?" Bryan said curiously, and now Kitty had taken an interest in it, and Lance left to join Toad. 

                "Like, you've never shown him, have you Kurt?" Kitty said to Kurt with a confused Kurt. 

                "Nein." Kurt looked around anxiously, making sure that no one was around them. Then he changed, into a blue creature.

                Bryan blinked his eyes once, and then just stared at him for a moment. "So, is this the reason you're always called elf and blue boy?" Bryan said.

                "Ja" Kurt said with his head down.

                Bryan nodded, realizing now all the trauma that the kid most of had to endure in his life. But he wouldn't pity Kurt though; he knew that would only make matters far worse. 

                "You look pretty cool." Bryan said, and Kurt looked up and had a grin across his face. 

                "You think so?" He said with a happiness that couldn't be fake. 

                "Yeah. I myself would love to have claws. And besides, looks don't matter, and where it does count, you have a good heart." Kurt nodded and smiled. _Looks like he was expecting that. _

                "I thank you for being nice, but unfortunately people inside those classrooms von't share the same views." Kurts voice echoed around the gym, and he pressed a button on his watch, and he looked like a human again. 

                "Humans, who cares what they think? A bunch of low life bastards who only care about their looks and can't accept anything different." Bryan said clenching his fist. 

                He looked at the puzzled looks on Kurt and Kitty, and laughed. "Sorry, I guess I'm still not quite over the brain washing Simon gave me." He added a few more laughs.

                "Vhatever." Kurt said. "Alright, I promised that I would meet Amanda after class, so I'll talk to you later Bryan. Later Keety!" He said running off.

                Bryan now just looked at the clock now, waiting for the first period to end. He looked down at his schedule, trying to waste time when he noticed Kitty was staring at him.

                "Did I do something funny?" He asked, and saw that she was trying to read him. 

                "No like, it's just odd. You're all dark and gloomy, and stuff. And then you're just like, really nice to him. Hard to figure you out, I guess." She said.

                "What am I going to do? Tell him that I want nothing to do with him? And besides, you can tell he's a good individual." He said walking out of the gym. 

                He realized that he should have asked her where his next class was, as he arrived into the class five minutes late. He handed his English teacher the note, and he was officially enrolled into Ms. Finch's class, and she wasted no time making sure that everyone knew he was a mutant.   

                "Students, I would like to introduce you to Bryan Onith, he's from the Xavier School." She said announcing to the class, and their were many stirs and screams and whining about that. 

                Bryan took a seat that was empty, near the back of the classroom, and when the teacher was finished giving instructions, she called him up.

                "Alright," She said not trying to look in his voice. "If you use your powers in this room you will be kicked out of this classroom, and will not be allowed in for the rest of the year, understood?" Bryan shook his head. "Alright, since you've missed so much, I'm going to give you the opportunity to get yourself made up for." She said reaching onto her desk and pulling out a thick stack of papers. "These are all the assignments that have been given out. You will have three weeks to finish them. These include the ones that are to be done within the next few weeks, and they include what were doing right now, which is just a group project, now you can get started on these assignments now, or later. It doesn't really matter all that much to me. Now, get to work." Bryan took them and went back to his seat

                When he got their he noticed their were three people there, one looked like a hot shot jock, and the other two were attractive females, something that he never really had time to deal with. 

                "God, mutant or not, that is just plain cruel of a teacher. Looks like your month is booked up!" The boy said.

                "No kiddin" Bryan replied. 

                "I'm Josh Matthews. This here is my girl, Sarah, and this is her best friend, Samantha." He introduced himself and his friends, to Bryan's surprise. He looked at the girls, both brunettes, and both cute faces, and he was shocked to see them smiling at him.

                "Excuse me for being a little more than surprised. But I kind of thought people well, I thought that people hated mutants." Bryan explained his surprised look.

                Samantha giggled. "Oh, you have no clue how much we loathe your kind!" Now her and the girl Sarah were laughing hard. Bryan frowned in confusion.

                "It's not like that. We whine about mutants, but really I think we've matured. Besides, their was a kid that I had in one of my classes last year, Bobby Drake, he was too funny for me to hate him, and I accepted him as someone else. I think most people have learned to do that as well." Samantha insured him.

                "Yeah." Josh chuckled. "As long as we show hatred to mutants in front of our parents and Principle Kelly, no one gives us any trouble about talking to a mutant. My brother, Duncan, hates mutants. But then I guess you could ask your friend Jean as to why that is." He laughed, and Bryan looked confused.

                They started working on their project, and Bryan's curiosity made him ask the question. "So, what are you guys doing?" 

                "Oh, well it's kind of odd, our history and English teachers decided to do a joint project together. We're doing it on that one book, _Most Bizarre Murders. _In history, we're doing days of going over the reports of all the incidents in the book, only to have a final test at the end of it. In this class, we have many options, this group is doing a project on the Youngst family." Bryan's eyes shot up with curiosity at what Josh was saying. 

                "Yeah, each one of us is doing it on the other three that no one has any news about." Samantha sighed. "Josh is doing Simon, Sarah is doing Jack, and I'm doing Bryan." She said, and Bryan had a hard time trying not to laugh. 

                "Yeah, our history class has already gone over it, or at least me and Josh have, miss intelligence hasn't yet. Odd, our normal history classes have already gone over them while advanced hasn't yet, odd." Sarah said sarcastically to her. 

                "Yeah, well I have it next period, so I'm sure we'll go over it then." Samantha said. 

                "Wait, you have advanced history next period? Who's your teacher?" Bryan asked, trying to talk like a normal kid. 

                "Mr. Walter." She replied. 

                "Sweet, me too." Bryan said.

                "Really? That's cool. I have no one to really talk to in that class. I'm the only freshman, or was I guess I should say." She showed her beautiful smile to him. "Alright, I guess I'm going to fill him in, do you have a problem with that, guys?" They shook their heads no. 

                She went over to where she could see him clearly; she was rather small, not too short She was barely taller than Kitty. She wore blue jeans that cut off at the ankles, and a yellow shirt. Bryan couldn't answer to himself why he was even thinking about stuff as unimportant as this, he just knew that he was. 

                "So, I guess the first thing to ask is, are there any mutants in the class?" Bryan asked hopefully. 

                "Yup, two actually, well kind of. This is mostly a sophomore class, with some juniors as well. Theirs a girl named Amara, I'm pretty sure that she's a mutant. And also Kurt, he's a TA." She said to Bryans delight.

                She looked outside the door and he could see fear on her face. "Is that a friend of yours, or something?" She asked him, and he looked out.

                It was a man in all black, like him at this moment.  He was looking right at him, and then he looked at him with his left lip curled up into what could be considered a smile. _Simon_. He knew. They stared at each other until the bell rang, then he followed Samantha to her locker, and then to their history class, where he saw Kurt.

                "Kurt, I need to talk to you." Bryan said the second he ran into them.

                "Is it about that freaky man? Keety ran into him apparently, and vas spooked out. She said he, teleported, or something like that." Kurt said looking freaked out himself. 

                Bryan bent closer into his ear. "That was Simon." He whispered, and Kurt's freaked out face went to that of horror. 

                "You'll hafta talk to the professor later." Was all that Kurt said on the subject. 

                Bryan was seated between Samantha and Amara. He had never talked to Amara, he had seen her at the Institute before, but that was all. He kept that tradition alive, and they did not say a single word to each other throughout the class period. 

                It was almost ironic. They were watching a video on his family, and the tragedy that had happened, and he had just seen Simon. He barely even watched the video, and noticed a few concerned looks from Kurt, and even some from Amara. Throughout the whole thing he noticed Samantha giving him more than one suspicious look. 

                At the end of the class he checked his schedule, and it appeared him and Samantha had sixth period together, which was math. 

                He got Kurt to lead him to his Computer Lab class. When he got in there he saw Kitty in there.

                "Like, hey. Did Kurt tell you about the guy wondering around the campus?" Kitty asked excited.

                Bryan did the same thing he did with Kurt, and whispered into her ear. "It was Simon." She blinked, and tried to play it cool.

                "Oh, like let's get started. How's your day been so far?" She asked him, showing the 'why did you have to tell me that' look on her face.

                "Okay. English wasn't bad at all. In history, Kurt's my TA it seems, and we got to watch an interesting video on the Youngst family." He said with a smirk.

                She whispered this time. "How wrong is the accuracy?" She asked, the curiosity obviously sparking the question. 

                "The good friend they had talking about me, I met him once in my life. They also got most of the other things wrong, too." She giggled, and they got on with the class. 

                He realized how technologically disabled he was, although Kitty kept on assuring him that in one fifty-five minute period, he had learned what it took most students one month to learn. 

                His fifth period was Biology, a subject that he was actually pretty good at, or so the entrance test told him that his teacher had given. The girl Sarah that he met in his English was there, although she didn't say a word to him. He figured this would probably be the worst class that he had to deal with on his schedule as it came to Mutant struggles. 

                Sixth period was math, and Samantha agreed to help him out in that subject. He took notice of how eager she was to be willing to help him, and from the stuff he was hearing the other students say, it appeared that they had noticed it as well. 

                It ended soon, and they walked out the class together.

                "So, I'll see you later." She said and Bryan nodded his head and walked out to his car. 

                "So like, is that your new girlfriend?" Kitty teased as he hopped in.

                "Yeah, right. Let's just go. I hope Jack is back." Was all Bryan would say, although Kurt and Kitty wouldn't drop the subject.

                "Ja, she is a really nice girl, Bryan." Kurt yelled into his ear, and after that they were at the institute. 

                When he got there Xavier was waiting for him, and Jack stood right next to him.

                "He was there, wasn't he?" Jack asked.

                "Yeah. He's a lot more powerful, just like Robert said he was." Bryan frowned. 

                Jack gawked at the comment. "We'll have to see if that's enough for him to survive." Jack stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

                "Well, it seems as though you've had quite a first day. I trust you have a lot of homework." Xavier said, dismissing him.

                Bryan spent the remainder of the day in his room, coming up for only dinner. 

                Jack eventually came down to his room, and carried an annoyed look on his face.

                "Did he say anything?" Jack asked.

                "Nothing. He just glared at me. He was far more powerful than me at this moment, but he was still, nothing compared to what…" Bryan looked down at the ground.

                "Yes, I don't expect him to be anything compared to that until he goes all the way. Which I don't suspect he will do for a little bit." Jack said. "Now, get some sleep, do you have any idea at what time it was?" Bryan supposed he didn't, but at this moment it wasn't something he was particularly interested in.

Sharpsnout, glad your enjoying it. Thanks for the courteous reviews.


	7. Kitty's View

Chapter 7- Kitty's Thoughts

                Kitty Pryde woke up and figured that it had been a while since she had sent anything to her parents. It was Friday, and it hadn't been a short week by any means. School had ended, and her and Lance had just gotten into another short argument, which they had practically every other day, it seemed. 

                She got out her labtop and opened up here e-mail, then jumped on her bed and started typing.

_Like hey, mom and dad. It's been awhile since I've sent anything to you guys, so I like figure I'll make it up with this. Anyways, I've been doing a lot of stuff lately, and a lot of interesting things have been happening lately, at least that's obvious, since the last time I e-mailed you was like, right after the whole Mutant exposure stuff. _

_                Lance and me are back together, I know you didn't like what you saw when you first met him, but like he's totally not like that anymore! He's REALLY matured. Anyways, most of the group here is mostly accepting of him, and the only one that protests it is Scott. But he like always does this so it doesn't matter._

_                The professor is still pretty much the same, well save the fact that we have two newer students that just got in last week that have been driving him insane, or one of them anyways. I'll talk about them later._

_                Logan's still the same. He's on vacation right now, and won't get back until like another 2 weeks._

_                All the other teachers are the same. Beast is like, Beast. Ororo, still misses Evan. Oh, like I guess I never told you. He left, and that's all I really feel like talking about that. _

_                Scott and Jean are officially a couple, and I'm like, totally glad for it. I can only guess when they're like, going to get married!_

_                Kurt, he's always the same. He still comforts Rogue, who is like still a little edgy after all the people in her head starting to like, take control. It was really freaky, and stuff._

_                The younger kids are acting immature as always. Bobby Drake is very annoying, but then again no surprise there. All the other ones are the same. _

_                Pretty much everything here is the same as usual. Schools been going on for a few months now, and theirs a dance in a few days, which I am like dying for! _

**

                Kitty was thinking about pressing the send button, but then she heard Bryan enter the hallways and talk. He said hi to Kurt, and even made a few jokes with him. Yet he did it all kidding with himself, he wasn't laughing, he was forcing himself to do it all. 

**

                _Well, we just got in two students. Their brothers, and if I told you who they were, you would probably not believe me. I don't really know what is going to happen. The older one, Jack, is like a total hottie, yet at the same time it almost seems as though, he doesn't like really, care. I remember the professor saying like, he was pretty much his younger brothers guardian, and I am really like, starting to see it. He like never comes in for dinner. He doesn't participate in the danger room sessions; he doesn't do anything with the students. He on purposely ends any conversation that anyone starts with him. He doesn't even go to school, and when he comes in here it's at like, 3-4 am in the morning. I don't know. I don't like to say that like, a guys too far gone to help, but like, if there is a guy that Xavier can't help, it is Jack._

_                Bryan, the younger brother, is like the typical dark, gloomy character that doesn't really care about anything. At school he talks like a normal kid, even around here if someone talks to him, he'll joke around with them, but he does it all with a look of falseness. And like, the only times he comes up are if he's hungry, or if he's following Jack off somewhere. I don't know, something just like gets me about people trying to act happy, and yet you can visibly see that there in pain. I hope he's not too far gone. _

_                Tomorrow the students are like, going to a museum or something like that. Or at least I'm not anyways, I didn't like, plan to in the first place, but Xavier thinks for some reason that I can actually reach him. I don't know why he like, thought that instead of Jean, who usually does all of this. But like, the plan is that I speak with Bryan while no ones here tomorrow, well other than his brother, but Bryans asked for help with homework, so the professor is like, just going to tell him that is all I'm doing. _

_                Well, I've got to get going. I've got to go pick out a dress for the dance, I'll like, talk to you later._

**

                Kitty put down her labtop, and went out the hallway and nearly bumped into Bryan. "Oh like, sorry." She said trying to put as much sincerity into her voice as possible.

                "No, my fault." He replied kindly.

                "Your too kind." She said laughing, and he put on a blunt laugh to which she sighed. "You like, ready to do some homework tomorrow?"  Kitty said mockingly.

                "Yeah. I'm going to go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow, Kitty." Bryan said hurrying off. She sighed and went off, looking for someone to accompany her to the mall.

This chapters a little bit shorter, but I promise the next one will be much longer. I also know that the characters in this fanfic have been a little bit ooc. Next chapter they probably will still be, but after that I hope to start making them more in char. 


	8. Reunion

 Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything else in this story except Bryan, Jack, and Simon Youngst, and Samantha Ingst. 

 ( The only reason I am doing this is because a friend who had a fanfic up on a website just got a lovely letter from the company saying if he doesn't add one of these things on he'd be sued, and they said they were being generious…)

Story Chapter 8- Reunions 

                Bryan woke up just in time to see the rest of the kids heading off to the museum. Jack wasn't there, as usual. Kitty was sitting by the door, apparently waiting for him to start there "homework" session. Which he knew was just another pitiful attempt to get him to act normal; he didn't know what there problem was. He was doing the acting part, just not getting the real feel of it.

                Then again, feeling was something that he hadn't done in a long time. He watched all of the student's get into the bus, or car, or whatever they chose to take to the museum. 

                Kitty walked towards him. "Like, you wanna get started on your homework?" She asked with a wide grin. 

                Bryan just shrugged. "I guess so." 

                He went to his room, and got out the list of English assignments that he had to complete, and took it up with him. When he went into the dining room, he noticed Kitty's eye widen at the stack of papers. 

                "Pretty much my reaction when I first saw it." He told her.

                "Yeah, like I heard that teachers did this, but like I didn't believe it." Kitty said still shocked. 

                They started, and as it turned out, he was glad that she had volunteered. With her always saying "like," and all the other words, Bryan figured she was just some dumb brunette who slept with her teachers in order to pass. However she seemed to be very intelligent, answering all of his questions he had without having to think about it for more than a few seconds. 

                Bryan wondered how long it was going to be until she tried to talk him out of his gloomy self, and it wasn't all that long. 

                "Like, you know that everyone around here knows that you're like, not happy. Like, I know what it is to try to act happy, but when inside it's killing you. It's not a good thing, trust me. Just like, let everything go." Bryan couldn't help but laugh at that. "Like what, did I say something funny?" Kitty said confused.

                "No, it's just the last time I did that…" Bryan stopped after realizing the mistake he made. 

                "After the last time you did that, what?" Kitty said looking narrow eyed at him.

                Bryan gave out a long sigh. "When you see Simon again, I'll tell you everything. It will make much more sense." He assured her. 

                "Like okay. But still, you need to like lighten up. It's really depressing to see someone in your state. Like, all the other students don't know what to say to you. The professor doesn't want to see you end up like your brothers…" She stopped, and Bryan knew she knew she had gone too far.

                Bryan only sighed though. And he could see the bizarre look. "Look, I know you want to help me, I've gotten that much from you guys even just saying hi to me. I know I need to act different. There is just something, inside of me that won't let me." He said with a sigh. 

                "Listen, we'll help you with whatever you need. We're the X-men, it's like, what were trained to do." She assured him with a smile that he knew couldn't be faked. And for the first time he felt himself smile, not a fake one that has been put their, and he saw that that Kitty knew it. "You know, you like, have a really nice smile. Let's just see it more. Look, I've got to go get something upstairs. Just continue, your doing fine on this." She said walking out. 

**

                Kitty was wearing a big smile on her face. _Jeans not the only one who can help people. _Kitty thought triumphantly walking into her room. She now kind of knew why Jean always wore that seemingly endless happy face. It must feel good always knowing that you've helped out individuals. 

                She walked around the room looking for something that she had forgotten. She decided that it was better to just go back down stairs and help Bryan with his homework. She didn't really know why, but it made herself smile to see him actually smile. 

                She heard a voice downstairs. "Man, I didn't think anyone was going to be here today!" And she ran down fearing it was a member of the brotherhood, or one of Magnetos men. 

                When she ran down she saw Bryan standing right in front of him, and she saw him go from a weird fighting stance, to just casually standing. She looked at the face of the guy who was there, and gasped. "Evan? Evan?" She said running towards him. 

                "Man, next thing I know the professors going to be upstairs." Evan commented, but didn't reject her as she hugged him. 

                "Like, where have you been? You've had Ororo worried sick!" She said hitting him on his shoulder.

                "That's the Kitty I remember." He said grinning. "I learned that supposedly all of you were going to be out of the institute today, so I figured I was going to drop by and leave some notes. But man, looks like I got busted." Evan replied.

                "Like, we've missed you." Kitty said calmly, still shocked to see him. He still had spikes growing out from out of him, and it was almost hard for Kitty to look at him. 

                "Yeah, I could of figured that. So, what have you been up to?" Evan asked her, and she knew this really had messed up his plans. 

                "Not much. You like, really didn't plan on seeing anyone, did you?" She asked him sadly, and his nod gave her the answer. 

                "Didn't really plan to. I'm just, not ready yet." He said pulling out letters from his backpack. He still carried his skateboard, she noticed.  "I wrote letters that I had originally planned on giving you guys in your rooms while you were gone. So, if you don't mind?" He said already running up the stairs.

                "Yeah like, just make sure you say goodbye before you leave." She said, and he nodded. 

                She noticed Bryan who was now back in the living room, and he was doing his home work, being respectful as to what was happening. 

                It was another five minutes before Evan came back down. "Like, it was good to see you, again. So like, when do you think you are going to be coming back here, on a like, more permanent basis?" She asked hoping he would say soon.

                "I don't know. It might be soon, it might be never. Alright, I'll talk to you later." He said already zooming off.

                "Wait." She said and he stopped. "Just a few things. Do you want me to say anything to Ororo, and do you want this little meeting to stay secret?" Kitty asked.

                "Everything I have to say to Auntie O is in the letter. And I guess it wouldn't hurt you to tell them about this. Alright, I'll talk to you someday." He said leaving. 

                "Bye, Evan." She waved, and he waved back. She went back into the living room, where Bryan was sitting. 

                "So that was Spyke?" Bryan asked calmly. His blue eyes actually showing compassion, but at this moment she didn't really care for them.

                "Yeah." Was all she said on the subject.

                They worked on for another hour and a half. Bryan was a quick kid. He was learning things that took her a few days at least to pick up on in minutes; he only needed answers on the trick questions, to which she was glad to answer. Kitty also took the time to take care of her other homework. It was her last year in high school, and even with all the schools changes in the past year, including utterly switching there starting date, she still had to work hard, even though she much rather would of slacked off in all her classes.

                After that hour she decided to get some food, Bryan declined when she offered him anything, to which she just shrugged and walked off. She was back within fifteen minutes. When she got back she noticed that his homework was on the ground, and he was shaking violently.

                She blinked to make sure she was seeing strait, and when she saw he was shaking, confusion hung on her face. "Like, is something wrong?" Kitty asked him in a worried tone.

                "He's here…" Bryan said softly. Kitty didn't have to ask whom the 'he' Bryan was speaking of. 

                Before she could even ask anything else, the door flung open, and the man she had seen at school the previous Monday was standing there, smiling. 

                "You, where is Jack?" Simon demanded pointing towards Bryan.

                "How would I know? Why don't you just leave now? Remember what happened last time?" Bryan said in an aggressive tone. 

                That only made Simon laugh harder, and left Kitty confused. "You no longer have power. You are nothing. Jack, he is something… he is the only one who is powerful enough to oppose me. Tell your little girl friend to stay quiet too, or else she'll die. Just like our loving parents. You remember that, don't you?" The man said and Bryan now gaining a look of pure hatred. 

                "What do you want here?" Bryan asked.

                "Just to remind you. Remember the day I found you. I was surprised you withstood such an attack; of course you had let yourself go. That's the only explanation, but nonetheless it was still shocking. I remembered, all of their blood on your face. It was a… soothing feeling to my heart." Simon smiled. Kitty looked back towards Bryan who was now on the ground, tears in his eyes.

                "How far gone are you?" Bryan said choking on his tears.

                Simon smiled a demonic smile, or at least that was the only way Kitty was able to describe it. "I've always been gone, brother. You know that. But, I'm not as far gone as you are, and I very much doubt I will ever need to go that far." He said popping his fingers. 

                "Good for you." Bryan said still having a choked tone in his voice, and it seemed to Kitty trying to end the subject. 

                Simon laughed. "You still remember it, don't you?" 

                "Every second, you bastard!" Bryan said now back on his feet in a defensive position. 

                Simon laughed. "Must've been painful. But I wonder how painful it was for those that you killed. The look on their faces was far more painful than that of our beautiful sister, who lay on your lap the last time I saw her. Face still screaming out  in pain, you could almost hear the lovely screams." Simon stopped and breathed in the air. "And there were so many of those that you killed, there must have been at least sixty." Simons face was now looking around, Bryan was still on his feet, though he was about to fall back to his knees, and Kitty could barely see his tears. 

                "Like, what do you want? Jacks not here. And like, leave!" She said yelling at him. 

                Simon in response went over to Bryan and kicked him in the face. _Like, super strength and super speed, so not good. _Kitty thought to herself. 

                "Brother, brother, brother. Did you think you're the only one who can make themselves more powerful in moments?" Entered the confident voice of Jack. 

                "You… bastard." Simon replied. 

                It all happened within a moment. Simon and Jack were out of the room and battling, she couldn't see anything that was happening. But what she could see, Jack was coming on top of every blow, and now Bryan was back up and standing beside Kitty. 

                "I'll get you!" Simon said and then teleported off. _Like, this is scary. _Kitty said to herself.

                Jack came back into the room, and went to his room. Bryan stood for a moment, waiting for Jack to come back up, and in a few minutes he did, with his stuff.

                "I'm leaving." He said.

                "I know." Bryan replied.

                "I'll be back in six months, if I don't" Bryan put up his finger in a gesture to tell him to be quiet.

                "You won't be. Not unless you haven't killed Simon. You act like I've never gone far before, and you went much farther than you needed to." Bryan said accusingly, and Kitty was still in shock. 

                When Jack was leaving, Kitty went out to go ask why he had to leave, and Bryan took her hand. "Don't, he might kill you." Bryan warned her.

                "Like, what are you talking about? He seemed perfectly fine, like just yesterday, now you'll telling me he's going to kill me?" She said starting to get annoyed with Bryan.

                "Maybe even just an hour ago he wouldn't have, but that was an hour ago." Bryan said in shame.

                "Alright, no more lies, no more half truths, I want to know everything like right now!" Kitty screeched at him, making him cover his ears. 

                "Are you sure? The story of Bryan Youngst is much more tragic than any book or movie has had to say about it." Bryan told her with pain written on his face, and she nodded aggravated with his stalling. 

                Bryan sighed. "Okay, as you could of guessed. It started four years ago. Simon came home, saying he had some kind of revelation. I walked into the living room, and saw my mom's head rolling on the floor. He then proceeded in killing my father, saying he was a pitiful excuse for a human being. Then he proceeded to call my thirteen year old sister at the time a whore, accused her of sleeping with every guy at her school, and then a weird light came out from his hand, and it went right through her. To me, he said nothing personal, and blasted me. I survived through; well I'll explain that in a few moments. Pretty much, for three days I stayed there, lying with my family, crying. Smelling, seeing their corpses decay." He choked for a moment. "Pretty much, Simon picked me up three days later, and I actually listened to him, and a few weeks ago Jack finally persuaded me to join his side." Bryan finished looking down at the ground.

                Kitty looked at him shocked. She figured he had some kind of horrible story, but nothing could of possibly prepared her for this, but she had to ask more questions. "Like, you talked about going farther, like what does that mean?" Kitty managed to say. She knew she shouldn't even be asking the question, but she had a feeling that if she didn't ask now, she would never know. 

                Bryan gulped before starting again. "Well, let my start on that by saying, that my brothers and I, do possess the possibility for limitless strength, and for limitless speed, and many other helpful things. I don't know, but from what I've seen, we have mind abilities, like able to control minds, open things, float things. I'm not quite sure of what that's all called. We can teleport long distances, as you saw with Simon. I don't know what else we can do, but I know there was more. But, it's not just like we get this as though nothing happens. It costs our sanity. As we become more powerful, we lose apart of ourselves. Our memories, feelings, conscious, our souls. It all goes little by littler, or you can lose it all at once. But it's a painful experience, and you can always remember feeling the pain." Bryan shuddered. "It's painful, and the only thing that satisfies that quench is more powerful, and then theirs the final gift." Bryan bowed his head, as if remembering something.

                "Like, what's that?" Kitty asked now intrigued.

                "It's where you get the ultimate powers. It costs you everything. As where the other parts, as long as you have one or two, or even more links to keep yourself in check, you can still consider yourself alive. The final gift, or curse what I call it, is where you let go of those things that keep you connected to life. You no longer live, you no longer have feel of pain, feelings, memories, or anything. You only care about killing. You feel nothing, no love, no thirst, well save for fighting. All the things you remember are pulled from you, and it hurts, it's not just the physical pain either, it's the most excruciating method of physical pain ever, but on top of that, you can feel it leaving you, you can feel your life getting sucked out, and some vile creature enter you. You aren't yourself anymore. Me and my brothers, we are too selfish to admit it, but apart of ourselves _like _living, we like _feeling_. When it happens, you realize that it wasn't worth it, and worse, because of the physical pain, you can't stop it." Bryan said with a long sigh. "I guess I forgot to tell you. From anything before the final gift, you can come back. At least if the link you have isn't the reason why you're getting the power, and if it's strong enough." Bryan finished, still looking at the ground.

                "Like, I'm really sorry and all. But I just have one more question. I'm guessing like, Jack has gone now or whatever, but like, Simon and Jack both hinted that you've gone even farther than they have. So like, how far have you gone?" Kitty asked, letting more excitement into her voice then she should of, then after seeing the pain on his face, instantly regretting asking it.

                "I've done the final gift." Bryan said now closing his eyes.

                Kitty sat in shock. "I like, thought you just said there was no coming back from that." 

                "There shouldn't have been. I still remember _every _second of pain, everything leaving me. My contacts for remaining alive were vengeance, and that was a strong contact, and when I let that go, I had power that my other brothers feared. But When I awakened, I immediately saw a family gathering…" Bryan said with pain echoing throughout every word.

                "No, you didn't…" Kitty said, wondering now if Bryan was really deserving of being treated with sympathy. 

                "I didn't have a conscious. I killed them all, and like Simon said, I did it worse than how he killed my family. Before I killed them I replayed all the horrible images that each one had done in there life, and then made new ones that showed them being even crueler, and then I damn near killed them, only to revive them. I did that at least five times before actually killing them." Kitty backed away and tripped over a chair.

                The thoughts eventually hit her of what all he had said. "Bryan, I don't know what to say. Like, I should hate you, and be telling you to get the hell out. But like, the pain on your face, you really like, said what you meant, you were like, not in control of yourself, and yet, now you remember everything? Like, but you still haven't answered my question, how did you come back?" Kitty asked, just now standing up.

                Bryan looked up towards her. "Jack. That day that he said Simon sent me out against him, well let's just say I found him myself. I don't know what happened after that, but he was bleeding pretty badly, and all I could remember was that I was hungry. And everything else that had happened, too." 

                "Like, I've got to go into my room, I've got some things, to like, think about." She said staring at him, making sure he was okay.

                "Alright, I understand. But what should we tell them when they get back?" He said regarding Xavier and the other students. "Sorry, but I don't really want people knowing. How about we just tell them about Evan?" Bryan asked her.

                She shook her head, remembering that he had came today. "Like, that feels so long ago. Anyways,, just tell them I took you out to lunch and when we got back I found a note on my door with a spike in it, and noticed one in Rogues. Tell them it's from Evan. I like, don't want to be rude, but you've seen Ororo, she is still like, obsessed with finding anything out about Evan she can." Kitty said, and she could see Bryan looking at her for the inevitable follow up question. "Like, I know this is kinda rude. But does this like mean, your going to return to your like, gloomy personality?" Kitty said hoping.

                Bryan laughed, and she could see it wasn't a forced one either. "No, you were right earlier. It's easier to live. If anything, I think telling you has been a huge burden off of my shoulders. And besides." Bryan said looking outside a window. "Jack went through that kind of pain for me, it's the least I can do to live a normal life." She knew he left the 'when Simon comes back I'll deal with him then.' Part that he had written on his face out.

                She was kind of tired though, and she hadn't even read her message from Evan. She ran up the stairs and pulled out the spike that hung on the wall, and started reading it.

                _Like hey, Kitty, like what's up? Everything is like totally going good over her, and like the stuff is… Heh, sorry. I don't even know if you still talk like that anymore, but I just couldn't resist. Anyways, life has been really busy with me, we've been doing assaults and mutant raids on things (confidential, if ya get me.) Some of the people here still have the tendency to creep the livin' hell outta me though. But it's all good. It's hard living in the sewers when theirs so few places to skate at, but that's life I guess. _

_                Anyways, I do get out a few times, and I do hear some rumors about you guys. Heard you and Lance got back together. To tell you the truth, if the guy wasn't friends with that arrogant bastard Pietro I wouldn't have any problems with him whatsoever. Anyways, hope things work out for you, I'll talk to you later. _

_                Your old bud, Evan aka Spyke._

**

                Bryan was in his room when they came in. He just decided to do some homework while he was waiting. He decided not to tell the group about Evans visit, he himself didn't even know the kid, and decided it would be better to let them find things out for himself. 

                He replayed the battle in his head the whole time, inside thinking that they were so slow, yet knowing himself couldn't do any better at the moment, it was a painful feeling. When he decided to go upstairs, the whole house was talking about Evan, and even though Storm didn't find out that Kitty had actually seen Evan, Kitty was getting questioned by her nonetheless. 

                Xavier was the first one to take notice of him amongst the big crowd taking a look at all their letters. He motioned for Bryan to go over to one of the corners and Bryan obeyed.

                "I had a most rather interesting and informing encounter with Robert today." Xavier told him.

                "Yeah, what a surprise there." Bryan said with a half grin on his face.

                Xavier cleared his throat. "He told me about what it actually means to let it go." Bryans face showed a bored look. "He also told me about how far you've gone." Xavier followed up with. This caught Bryan a little more off guard, but then again, Bryan guessed that the man had seen him when he had done the final gift, but he still managed to show a no care look.

                "Listen professor, Kitty already pried all of this out of me, plus a little more." Bryan said, still unsure how she was going to act around him.

                "Yes, I see that makes sense. Hopefully you'll be more talkative, as you are with me right now. But, what happened when your brothers both showed up here today, and I'm guessing that Jack is now gone?" Xavier asked, and this had caught Bryan off guard, and as hard as he tried it showed.

                "More ways than one, if you get my drift. And yea, they both showed up here. Simon doesn't see me as a threat, so I very much doubt I'll be seeing him for awhile." Bryan said, almost as calm as his brother use to talk.

                "Alright, it would probably be wise for you to go to sleep, and I also know about that." Now Bryan had to hold his mouth open in shock that was one thing he didn't even bother to tell Kitty.

                "Xavier, how the hell do you know all this?" Bryan asked.

                Xavier chuckled. "Let's just say I have my sources." Then he left, to join the crowds who were now reading there letters out loud. 

                Bryan figured that tomorrow would be the start of a new life, and he'd make sure it would be. Although when he lay down he had thoughts of the girl Samantha, she was practically the only person who he talked to at school. He didn't know why he thought about her so much, and the truth was, he didn't care why, it brought a warm feeling to him, even when he thought he wasn't able to feel anything. 

All right, I may of put a little bit too much information on this chapter, as pretty much the entire intrigue of their powers is now gone, but hey, I plan of having the inevitable final battle in not too long, should have this story done by this Saturday at the latest.. Anyways, if you've been reading this, or just started it, this is obviously the chapter where you find out about their powers. Anyways, I'll probably have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. Hope people are enjoying this. 


	9. guests

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or anything else in this story except Bryan, Jack, and Simon Youngst, and Samantha Ingst. 

                Just before you start reading, I'm going to slow down on the whole Bryan/Jack/Simon deal for a few chapters. I know, it was just really starting to pick up, too. But something tells me to add in a couple of filler chapters. So, hope you enjoy. It's more a stab at comedy/romance, and I'll hopefully get chars more in character then they have been. I promise though, it's not going to be that bad (hopefully…) nor is it going to be too long, either.

Story Chapter 9-Guest

                It had been two weeks since Jack had left the Institute, and Bryan had become much a more people person, or so everyone in the mansion told him. A few days ago Bryan encountered the legendary Wolverine that everyone seemed to be talking about, and Bryan pissed him off when he got Xavier to get him out of the danger room session. Bryan had yet to go to that room, and he was wondering if Xavier was keeping him out for a reason, he doubted he would know anytime soon.

                Him and Kurt were watching TV when there argument started.

                "Man, vhat are you smoking? It's so obvious!" Kurt said towards him.

                "Bluey, you're the only one in the universe that thinks that! The only one!" Bryan replied. 

                "Vhatever, your just in denial, everyone knows he's a nerd!" Kurt screamed at him.

                Bryan held an intense look in his eye. "Kurt, does being blue alter your choice making methods or something? Because I swear to god, your wrong!" At this time everyone in the room was paying attention to them, and Jean had come into the room, probably to the professors request. 

                "Does living vith a psycho brother make you think this vay?" Kurt asked. Normally Bryan would have killed anyone who said this, but he had changed in one day. 

                "Uh, uh, I don't know. But the fact remains that you are wrong!" Bryan screamed back at him.

                "Boys, what are you two arguing about?" Jean interrupted, and now practically the entire house was looking at them.

                "Man, bluey here thinks that Butthead is actually more funny that Beavis! That's a crime!" The entire house started bursting into laughter.

                "What?" She asked shocked.

                "I know, I was the exact same when he told me that…" Jean cut him off with her finger.

                "I mean, you two start yelling at each other for that?" She said still dumbfounded.

                Kurt couldn't help but busting up, but Bryan decided to continue. "What? It's a perfectly sane argument. I mean, Beavis owns Butthead. It's a part of life's natural order." Bryan finished.

                Jean through her hands in the air and walked out with a screeching scream that made Bryan and Kurt cover there ears, and the rest of the kids were still laughing.

                They decided to watch some South Park, because Bryan decided that the money Xavier first gave him was much more better off spent on this. 

                A few others joined them. Kurt was still with him. The two were now roommates, and when Bryan first started talking, Kurt was happy, as he had no one to really mock that could actually joke with him without worrying if he had gone to far, and both of them made agreements to tell one another if one or the other wasn't in the joking mood. 

                "Man, Ah can't believe you watch somethin' so immature." Rogue commented.

                "Believe it. This is the stuff I've lived off watching for four years, that and breaking into concerts. We always did stuff when Simon wasn't around." Bryan commented. His memory was still pretty vague on what those events were, but he remembered watching lots of South Park, and going to lots of concerts. 

                "At least your brothers out doin somethin' he believes in." Rogue commented. Bryan had heard this practically every day, and was tired of it. 

                "You know Rogue, if you think that so much, why don't you go follow him? I bet you would love sleeping on the street, and then talking to every beggar on the street just to see if you can get word, and then when you think you found them, there magically not there. And not to mention having a cheese sandwich every four days, plus drinking water strait from the sewer. I bet you would love that life." Bryan said defensively, and everyone had gotten quiet.

                "Ah didn't mean anythin' by that." Rogue said apologetically. 

                Bryan sighed. "I know. Sorry I lashed out at you. I'm just trying to forget about everything in that life." Bryan said almost sad.

                "Well, if in the last life you liked Beavis, something was still wrong with you." Kurt said with a smile, obviously trying to change the tone of the room.

                "Bluey, only in your eyes." Bryan said sarcastically. 

                Within a few moments there was an advertisement for a rock concert on the TV, and Kurt and the kid Bobby both put up their fingers and yelled out "Jesus Rocks!"

                Bryan was practically on the floor at this moment, and he didn't notice it, but so was Rogue. "Vhat? Everytime we do that Rogue always laughs, but you too, Bryan?" Kurt said, and Bobby wore a frown on his face as well.

                "Yeah, like I always notice that too, you guys like, wanna tell us what that's about?" Kitty said entering the room.

                Rogue was now up, and leaving the room. "Ah swore to mahself Ah would never tell yah guys, if Bryan wants to however, that's fine." Her voice faded out.

                Bryan laughed hard. "It means devil horns. Whenever you guys do that, it actually means your supposedly giving a shout out to satan." Bryan said just now getting up, and didn't see the pain on Kurt's face. When he did, Bryan was kind of shocked. _Almost like he thinks he committed a sin or something. _Bryan thought.

                "I've like, got a question." Kitty said. "Like, you were gone from your brother for like, four years, out of touch with civilization, and all that. How do you know so much?" She said.

                Ever since two weeks ago, Bryan could feel in her reluctance, or some kind of fear, whenever she talked to him. He knew it would happen, but it still brought a small kind of sadness to him. 

                Bryan realized everyone was looking at him, and shrugged. "I never said we never got out. We just had priorities to take care of." Bryan replied.

                "Yeah, and all of you got the danger room in fifteen minutes." The voice of Logan entered.

                The kids moaned and groaned, but they all got up. "You, bub!" Logan said to Bryan. "You'll eventually be in there, too." Logan stormed out.

                Bryan sighed, and remembered that he was supposed to go to Samantha's house to get homework done. She was the only kid he talked to, still. And she didn't appear to have any problems with it either. She was the one who actually started their conversations, and for the past two weeks she seemed to like him even more. And he didn't mind that, either.

                He was surprised when Kitty came running into the living room with the telephone in her x-men outfit. "When am I going to get one of those cool lookin' outfits?" Bryan said mockingly.

                Kitty laughed. "When you like, learn to control your powers or something." Both Bryan and Kitty rolled their eyes. "Like, the phones for you, and it's Samantha." Kitty said grinning widely. 

                Bryan took the phone, and waved her off, to which he got kicked in the knee for. "Hey." Bryan told her over the phone.

                "What, your parents are doing something and you have to come over here? Oh, just a minute I've gotta ask the professor really quick." Bryan went running to find the professor.

                "Yes, she may come over to do homework." Xavier told him before he even asked the question. Bryan just nodded his head in a thankful way.

                "You can come. Alright, see you in ten minutes then." Bryan told her.

                He turned off the Institute's security alarm, and waited for her to arrive. She knocked on the door fifteen minutes later. "Hey." She said when he answered the door. 

                He notice she was wearing a black cloth skirt that cut off at the knees, it showed off her tan legs. She wore a red tank top as well. He nodded for her to follow him and they went into the living room.

                "This place is huge." She commented.

                "Yeah. To tell you the truth it still freaks me out." Bryan told her truthfully.

                "Alright, wanna get started?" She asked him, and they did. 

                It only took them an hour to finish their homework. "So, how long did your dad say you could stay here?" Bryan asked her.

                She giggled. "10." She informed him. Bryan blinked, it was only 7 pm.

                "You knew it would only take at most two hours to do this." He said to her.

                She shrugged. "I don't know. I've always wanted to see this place ever since I learned out about mutants. Besides, maybe we can hang out?" She said. 

                "If you want to." With that however, the sound of the kids in the danger room walked out, and all of them sounded exhausted. 

                "Hey, I know you!" Came the excited voice that he recognized as Bobby Drake. Samantha turned around and waved at him.

                "Been awhile, ice boy." She said smiling at him. 

                "Yeah, alright I gotta go! Talk to ya later!" Bobby said running off.

                With him running off however, Kurt and Kitty came into the scene.

                "Man, like I swear Logan is going to kill us someday!" Kitty said, obviously unhappy at how hard Logan was working them. 

                "Ja, it is very stressful vorking vith that man." Kurt voiced his agreement, and Bryan sighed in relief at seeing Kurt have his image-inducer active. 

                Kurt seeing this, decided to give him a wink. "Vhat have you two been up to?" Kurt said suggestively. 

                "Nothing Kurt. Why don't you two go take a shower or something?" Bryan said with a scowl. 

                Kurt made a tsk sound. "That's not very nice. Specially since I'm the one vho vill be grading those projects your vorking on." Kurt said with now a wide smile.

                Samantha was now giggling, and Bryan didn't feel like dealing with Kurt at the moment. Unfortunately, he would have to deal with Scott and his forgetfulness. 

                "Bryan?" Came Scott's voice from the dinner. 

                "Apparently theirs something new on your brothers Jack and S" 

                "Jack and Steven? Wow, I haven't spoken to those two in years! I've been wondering what happened to them!" Bryan screamed out nervously as Samantha glared at him oddly. "Didn't you mention you needed to use the bathroom?" Bryan asked her. 

                "Uh, I didn't mention it, but I think I do, yeah." She told him.

                "Kitty, would you mind showing Samantha the bathroom?" Kitty just nodded and motioned for Samantha to follow, which she did, although she was rather reluctant about it.

                Bryan waited until they were out of view to start talking. "Scott, what the hell? I thought I already told you that she was suspicious about who I was." Bryan said trying to stay as levelheaded as possible.

                Scott looked down at the ground. "Ja man. Not trying to make you feel guilty or anything Scott, but vhen ever that family got mentioned in our vistory class, I notice she always gives him a suspicious look." Kurt informed him with Kitty walking down now. 

                "Like, that was kind of mean." Kitty said, although Bryan didn't know who she was referring to.

                Scott apologized, and then left. "I didn't mean to make him feel bad." Bryan told Kurt and Kitty. "But damn, that is one secret that I don't want getting out." Bryan sighed. 

                "Like, we can understand that. But like, she is really close to figuring it out on her own." Kitty immediately quieted down as she came down. 

                "So, what's the news on your brothers?" Samantha asked.

                Bryan choked, and saw Kurt and Kitty's 'wouldn't wanna be ya' expressions. "Oh, they were just in some play, apparently there very good actors." He informed her.

                "I bet it runs in the family." She said mockingly. _Damn, a lot farther than I thought she was._

                "Heh, I wouldn't know, never tried." He told her. 

                "Heh. Wanna go outside?" She asked him. 

                "Uh, sure." Bryan answered.

                Kitty and Kurt at this time were out of the room. Bryan led her to the outside, and took her right outside the gate of the mansion, and watched as it was just about sunset. 

                "You're sweating pretty hard." Bryan said.  

                "Yeah. I'm really starting to worry about that project that were doing in English. One, I'm worried, because I know that Josh and Sarah have been, well let's just say when they get together to do 'homework' it's without parent supervision." Samantha shook her head, probably to the sight of her best friend and a friend of hers making out, and maybe even more. "So I'm worried about them. It is the depending thing this year with the short year. I do badly on this; my grade is screwed for the entire year. Not to mention, if she goes as psycho as she did grading you…" Samantha laughed, and Bryan did as well.

                It was just yesterday, and he had turned in all the thirty-four assignments that had been asked of him. For the entire period she spent looking for the smallest mistake she could. Finally she found one where he had forgotten to put the date and she went ballistic, kicking him out of the class. 

                "I very much doubt that anything like _that _will happen. Don't worry, I'm sure if the real Bryan Youngst saw you he would be proud." _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! _ Bryan thought in his head the instant he said it.

                Samantha only giggled though. "God, it would be almost cool to actually met him. I would like to ask him what it was like. I really feel it would be interesting, just to ask him if he's alive. What do you think of the possibility of Bryan Youngst being alive, Bryan?" She said laughing.

                Bryan forced a short laugh. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure his brothers a mutant, so there is a possibility that he is, too. As far as mutants go, I've learned just within a few weeks, that you really can't underestimate anything when it comes to these guys." Bryan said turning to look at him with a wide grin.

                "Yeah, I guess. So, what is your mutant power, anyways?" Samantha said catching him off guard.

                "Uh, my mutant gift? Are you sure that you want to see it?" Bryan said, knowing what the answer would be, yet asking anyways. 

                "Come on, I know all of there powers, but I don't even know the guy who I've been talking to in school these past three weeks powers." She said with a curious look.

                "Alright" Bryan said trying to figure out what he could show her. He concentrated to make a light blue blast come out his hand, and concentrated a little harder to make it stay there.

                "Wow." Was all that she could say. 

                She walked right next to it, her eyes getting right next to it. "Can this thing be dangerous?" Samantha asked. 

                Bryan nodded. "They have the potential to be, yes." Bryan said. 

                "So, if you release it then, how much control do you have." Samantha asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

                Normally when someone would ask him this question, he would say no, but for some reason he had to. "More control than anyone could fathom." Bryan replied releasing it. It almost hit the mansions gate entrance, then he heaved his arm up and it rose. He could see Samantha's eyes turn to him in shock. For more shock he waved it around in a circle, and continued it until he noticed quite a few of the students staring out. 

                "Wow." Was all Samantha could say. "I thought mutants would be use to this, but it appears that there just as creped out as I am." Bryan couldn't help but smile widely.

                Samantha called her dad and had her pick her up early, and when she was gone the, the teacher had some questions. 

                "I thought Xavier said you didn't have the control?" Logan said angrily. 

                Xavier now came on the scene. "Yes Bryan, that was quite the impressive display of control. All of the house seems to be talking about it." Xavier said commenting about Bobby and Jamie sitting right outside his doorway. 

                Scott and Jean now entered the room. "Can we talk about what his brothers have been up to now?" Scott asked, trying to appear unimpressed by what Bryan had done. 

                "Yes, of course. It appears that Jack has shown up in Canada, fighting some individuals, and killing them." Xavier said frowning. "No one knows his name, of course. Because people still aren't sure if he's alive or not, and of course it's getting more and more blame put onto mutants." Xavier grimly stated.

                "Jack won't stop until he gets Simon." Bryan put it bluntly. "Now, I'm kind of tired, I'm going to my room. I'll talk to you in awhile." Bryan said walking out of the room.

                Bryan walked up the stairs and to his room, but of course he couldn't get there without running into Kitty and Rogue. 

                "Like, that was really cool. That blast thing!" Kitty said. 

                "Yah, too bad anythin' would interest Kitty." Rogue said sarcastically. 

                "Like, shut up!" Kitty said walking away. 

                "That was impressive, though." Rogue commented and then she left. 

                When Bryan entered his room he wasn't there, and he saw a note on his bed. 

                _Bryan, I'm out with Amanda, if Xavier asks cover for me, okay?_

Bryan sighed and went to sleep, embracing the pain that came with it, and he lay there for fifteen minutes, wondering why it was even worth sleeping. Eventually the sleep came, and with that, pain. 

It's pretty obvious that Bryan acts a lot different in this chapter. You either buy what he said in the last chapter about him changing, or you either think I have no control over my characters, either way I don't care :)  It'll take me two days max till I get at least started on the final confrontations, as I really want to get this done by Saturday.

                And thanks for the review Sparks. I'm glad to know people are reading this :D


	10. Questions

Story Chapter 10-Questions

                It had been six days since he had shown Samantha one of his powers. He woke up this morning as he did every morning, breathing heavily, and standing still a moment, letting the pain leave his body. Kurt never asked him what he was doing, which Bryan was glad for. 

                "Man, today is going to suck!" Kurt commented. 

                "It's not going to be too bad, or for me anyways. English is going to suck, but then again Samantha is going to be giving her view on the life of Bryan Youngst, that's going to be hard not to laugh through." Bryan said with a smile.

                "Ja, you vanna not even go to pe today? Kitty said she didn't feel like it, and the professor actually said that ve didn't have to!" Kurt informed him.

                Bryan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Xavier actually _gave _us permission not to go to first period? What's the catch?" Bryan asked.     

                Kurt shrugged. "I really don't know. It freaked me out, too. But I guess it doesn't matter." Kurt said bamfing out of the room.

                Bryan sighed and got dressed. He still kept his all black, even though Kitty and Kurt both nagging on him that they only needed one gothic in the house. He didn't pay their petty arguments any attention, even when they tried to steal his clothes.

                When he got downstairs he ate a short breakfast, and then to his surprise Scott was waiting for him. "Have you been watching the news, lately?" Scott asked him.

                Bryan shook his head no. "It appears that your brother is on the headlines, again. Ten more innocent lives have been claimed in a blast out between him and some unidentified man. That man was undoubtedly Simon." Scott said looking right into his face. 

                Bryan shrugged. "They hate each other." Bryan said.

                Scott looked as if he was in disbelief. "That's all you have to say about it? You don't care that innocent lives are being destroyed because of your brothers pointless tirade?" Scott had been harsh to him all week. Bryan really had no reason as to why it was, other than whenever Scott tried bringing up his brothers (which has been the past seven days strait,) he just said he didn't really know what he could do, which was the truth, and Scott had been all over him every single time.

                "Man, why don't you take some responsibility and try talking to your brother? A lot more lives could be saved. Them fighting is not going to bring your family back." Bryan could feel him going red with anger.

                "Scott, that is enough!" Xaviers voice entered the room.

                Scott walked out the room like usual whenever he questioned Bryan and Xavier entered the room. "Thanks Xavier. I feel that I was actually about to teach him to learn that you need to shut your mouth once in awhile." Bryan said, still clenching his fists. 

                "Let go of your anger, Bryan There is no need, Scott just doesn't really want to see anyone hurt. And sometimes he goes too far on an issue." Xavier reflected. 

                "Yeah, I think someone needs to tell him what is to far." Bryan said walking out of the room. Rogue was already at school. Amara had apparently needed to be at school for first period, and Rogue was the most logical choice to drive her this morning, as she herself had an actual first period. He would of liked to ask her why Scott was always so uptight on everything, and he knew that she was the only one in the mansion that would actually give him an answer other than 'he's not that bad.' 

                Bryan decided to watch some tv. He caught a boxing show, and decided it would suit. It was hardly even fifty minutes before Kurt told him it was time to go to school. Kurt and Kitty had decided to take turns on who was driving who. On one week, it was Kurt drives three days, Kitty drives two days. Then the next, Kitty two days, Kurt three days. This week it was Kurt's turn to drive three, and they decided to make it Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Bryan thanked himself that he didn't have to worry up about vomiting in the car. 

                "Like, Lance just asked me to the dance!" Kitty said as though she was shocked. From as far as Bryan followed, they always got into an argument that made them spend a day apart, and then they got right back together. 

                "Ja, Amanda asked me the other day." Kurt said speaking to himself. "So, Bryan. You think that girl Samantha is going to ask you?" Kurt said with a wide grin. 

                Bryan just sighed. "I don't know." Was all he said about it much to Kurt's displeasure.

                They got to school, and all three of them laughed when they went to the PE room, thinking they had first. "Alright, I'll talk to you guys later." Bryan said hustling to get to English. He had a feeling that if he were late his teacher would kick him out of the room.

                Bryan got into the room with fifteen seconds to spare. He saw Samantha when he first entered the room; she was listening to the teacher's instructions, probably for how long the speech needed to be or something like that. She waved to him when she noticed him, and the teacher was on her for that. 

                He took his usual seat, and with Josh, Samantha, and Sarah being at the front of the room, there was no one sitting near him. He waited patiently for the teachers instructions. 

                "Now children. Today we will be hearing Josh, Sarah, and Samantha's reports." The class whined, they had been hearing reports all week and it was really starting to get boring. "Yes, I know. But this is the final one, and it should prove to be the most interesting. Alright, you may begin now." And with that, Josh opened with describing the Youngst family, and then started his report on Simon. 

                Bryan noted that most of his 'facts' were either not right, or utterly made up, and it appeared from the look on Samantha's face that she knew it, too. He took about ten minutes, and then Sarah started on Jack. She was a little bit better, but her facts as well were wrong, and the individuals she quoted were his families supposed 'best friends' and Bryan had never even heard anything about them. She went on for twelve minutes, and then it was Samantha's turn. She was much more accurate, and actually appeared to know what she was talking about. Although more than once she peered over to him, almost with the look of 'is this right?' written on her face. She still had a lot of it wrong, and he feared that she was just going to say one day "How did I do on that report on your life anyways?" He knew she was at least thinking that it was him, yet he hoped she didn't, whenever he hoped that something could go his way for once, it always seemed to go the opposite direction. 

                When she finished the class just hung out. Samantha was waiting by the teacher to find out here grade, which ended up being an A. The class had asked a few questions, actually the entire class had asked questions, and so it looked more than odd when Bryan didn't raise his hand. He acted like he was just looking at the window.

                The class eventually ended, and Bryan escorted Samantha to her locker like he had the past three weeks. "So, how did I do?" Samantha asked him with a wide smile, obviously happy with her grade.

                "I thought you did good." Bryan told her. 

                She giggled. "Was my information accurate?" Samantha asked, though he could see within her giggling a suspicious glare in her eyes. 

                Bryan shrugged. "I dunno. I guess so. You're the one that's been studying him all this time, remember?" Bryan tried not to look nervous, and he guess he didn't as she just smiled and got out her history book. 

                The rest of the school day went pretty smoothly. Kurt got to be the main teacher for history, as the teacher suddenly got ill and told him to take over the class. Kurt had some fun, and repeatedly asked Amara and Bryan questions that he knew they didn't know. His computer lab was very boring, he was still struggling to catch up, but now he was only one-week at most behind the rest of the students. Kitty still helped him all period, after she came in twenty five minutes late. 

                "Wow, and you would think us missing first period would actually make you think that you wouldn't have to stop for breakfast before coming here?" Bryan said with a half smile on his face.. 

                Kitty giggled. "Like, that's all what being a TA is about. Coming in late, and not getting into trouble for it." She said mockingly.

                His biology class was always the same. He barely talked to anyone in that class, and when he did it was typically because he was grouped in a project with them. Sarah occasionally said hi to him, but that was as far as their conversations went, he often wondered what she thought about him spending so much time in school with Samantha, but if she didn't like it, she sure wasn't showing it to Bryan.

                His math was usual, except for the fact that Samantha was acting very quiet around him. He wasn't paying it to much attention, and was surprised when she came chasing after him in the parking lot. 

                "Hey Bryan, wait up!" She screamed towards him. 

                Bryan slowed down, and motioned towards Kurt and Kitty that he would just be a minute. 

                "What's up?" He said to her. 

                "I don't really know how to ask this, but uh, do you, wanna go to the dance with me?" Samantha asked him. 

                Bryan blinked for a moment. "Uh, uh, uh, uh. Sure. Uh, uh, uh. Talk to you later?" Bryan said dumbfounded. 

                "Sure." She said with a bright smile across her face. 

                Bran hoped into the car. "She asked me to the dance." Bryan said to Kitty's inevitable question. 

                "And like?" Kitty asked persistently.

                "I said sure." Bryan replied. 

                "Like, that is so cool! You know what this means, don't you?" Kitty said with sparkles in her eyes. 

                "Dear god no." Kurt replied with fear on his face. Bryan just blinked, not sure as to what she was going to say, but knowing that it wasn't going to be good for him.

                "We get to go shopping!" Bryan and Kurt both screamed out as loud as they possibly could. 

                "Like, it's not going to be that bad." Kitty said to herself. 

This chapter was a little bit shorter, and kind of unimportant. It was put there for one reason (or two, actually.) I'd really like to get some more people's input, thank you.  So please R&R if you wouldn't mind, even if you think it's horrid, I'd love to hear it :)


	11. The Mall

Story Chapter 11-The Mall

                A week had past since Samantha had asked Bryan to the dance. And he had noticed their talking actually decreasing within the past few days, and it seemed she was getting a tad more than upset with him, almost like she was waiting for him to tell her something, and he had a feeling he knew what it was.

                It was Saturday, a week before the dance, and it was also the day where he and Kurt were literally forced by Xavier to go shopping with Kitty. He wondered what kind of cruel and unusual punishment this was, but went along with it, of course not without him and Kurt whining as much as they possibly could.

                When they pulled up into the mall, Bryan had to squint. It wasn't the largest mall he'd seen, but it looked big enough to keep someone busy for a while, and from the way that Kitty had been talking, she was going to try to make this an all day event. They eventually met up with Rogue, who had told them she would join them for an hour or so. 

                "Like, where do you guys wanna go first?" Kitty said happily. 

                Bryan looked at Kurt, and they both yelled out "Arcade!"

                Rogue giggled, and Kitty gave them a harsh look. "Like, you two both have to pick up a tux!" Kitty scolded them, and Bryan frowned.

                "God, Kitty. It's just a dance, not something to kill yourself over." Bryan said. 

                "You're the one, who like gets all choked up when he ever talks about your girlfriend." Kitty said smiling. 

                "Why don't you two jus' be quiet? Ah'm tired of hearin' this pointless arguin'." Rogue screamed out. Bryan just nodded. 

                The first shop they had to go to was Old Navy, and Bryan hated the place when he first looked at the sign. "What kind of shallow worthless individual would actually buy this kind of crap?" Bryan said to Rogue. 

                "Ah don't know. Apparently Kitty." Rogue said pointing to Kitty, who was taking a lot of stuff to the dress rooms to try it on. 

                It was another twenty minutes before they left it, with Bryan and Kurt ending up getting kicked out from playing tag. 

                It was at this time that Kurt decided they eat lunch, since Rogue would have to leave soon; it seemed that she had someone to meet, and Kitty had to say something on the matter. "Like Rogue, who are you going to met" Kitty asked curiously.

                "It's none of your business!" Rogue said sarcastically. 

                "Come on! I bet it's that one guy, like what's his name, Gambit?" Kitty said contemplating.

                "Vhoa, Gambit as in one of Magnetos guys?" Kurt said, now interested. 

                Rogue gave Kitty a cruel glare. "Kitty, Ah told you not to tell anyone about that!" Rogue said walking away.

                Kitty had to giggle, and then she went running after Rogue. Bryan and Kurt in the mean time snuck over to the arcade. They stayed there for nearly an hour, and Kitty didn't have a pleasant look on her face after she found them in it.

                They finally got their tuxes, and Kitty got her dress, and immediately after that, Kitty suddenly had the urge to leave, and so they took her lead. "So, how do you like the mall?" Kitty asked Bryan as though he'd never been to one.

                Bryan decided to play along. "It was alright." That was all they really said though, and they got home soon. 

                When they walked in the door Xavier was there to greet them. "I trust you three had a good time?" Xavier asked, and before they even answered he spoke again. "Bryan, there is a letter addressed to you, it's from Jack." Xavier said handing the letter to him. 

                Bryan could feel Kitty's eyes turn towards him, and when he looked he saw her uneasiness, to which he just smiled. Kurt had already gone upstairs, and Xavier sat in his wheelchair, calm. "Now, I don't know what all of this is about, but I trust you'll understand it. Before you read it though, I thought you said the only thing on his mind would be searching after Simon?" Xavier asked with a smile that rarely left his face whenever he spoke to Bryan.

                "Brief lapse. A sane part of himself fought against it and won, and in that time he probably managed to write this and send it off. I remember it happening all the time." Bryan stated. 

                Kitty looked confused, and Xavier just sat there nodding his head, before they could say anything else Bryan bolted for his room, and to his relief Kurt wasn't their, so he took apart the letter and started reading it.

                _Brother, why is every thing I see you or Simon? Why is it every time I close my eyes pain engulfs me and I start killing? Questions are never answered, and answers are always given, yet I can't read them, I don't know what they mean. The arrows in my head always point to one direction, to one battle. Yet for the life of me I don't know where that battle is, a dance maybe? You're there, and other people are too, faces that I saw not even two months ago, yet I can't remember who they are. Why is the torment always here, and why is it every second I can feel it crawl within me? But I already know that answer, as do you, the answer to the one question, and when you put that in a sentence, it equals a fate worse then death, and yet that seems to be the only answer available. We were meant to suffer, but if I can do anything about it, you won't, my brother. Death swallows us whole, and my dreams are becoming reality, yet I still don't know what it means to be truly awake, I haven't in four years. Live, my brother. Remember, Simon was originally never at fault, this curse that we live with is. The final gift is upon us, and the one thing I see clearly is all three of us going, all of us giving the gift, and yet it ends in a form that I can't see. Death is life, brother. Live, so we can finally die in peace. I have to go now, I feel it entering me again, and the power is tempting, I must leave._

                Bryan spent at least an hour glaring at the letter, and then when he decided it time to he destroyed it, and decided it was time to go to sleep. He dreamt of odd dreams, and understood every second of them, and suddenly realized what it meant.


	12. The Final Dance

Story Chapter 12- The Final Dance

                The day had finally come. It was the day of the dance, and Bryan felt reluctance within him. Ever since the letter had came, he began contemplating whether or not he should go to the dance, but if it was what Jack was telling him about, destiny was something that was inescapable. 

                He got up as he had for the past month, sitting down for a moment, and Kurt still never said a word about it towards him, and he could also see Kurt wearing a nervous glare throughout all of breakfast. 

                They day went by without much of a problem; Kurt and him spoke seldom in the excruciating hours that they had to wait. When it was almost time for them to leave, Kitty had decided to have a conversation with him. 

                "So like, you ready?" She asked smiling, yet he could see that she was panicking for some reason or another.

                "I thought you were the one who told me not to hide my feelings." Bryan said sarcastically. 

                "Like, whatever. I'm going to go get ready. If Lance comes, just like, tell him to take a seat or something like that." Kitty said running upstairs. 

                Sure enough, within ten minutes Lance knocked on the door, and Bryan invited him in. "Thanks." Lance said nervously.

                Bryan had to chuckle at this. "Lance, I didn't really take you to be the nervous type." Bryan said with a few more chuckles.

                Lance nodded. "Yeah, you'll find that girls do that to you once in awhile." Lance commented, adding a few chuckles of his own, yet they sounded dull with his nervousness.

 As Lance took a seat, it didn't take Scott to long to find him in the living room. "What are you doing here, Lance?" Scott said challengingly. 

                "I'm picking up Kitty. What's it to you, shade boy?" Lance said defensively. 

                Scott showed him the blast from his eyes, which made Bryan laugh. "Scott, why don't you just calm down their, man? If Lance kicks your ass, I might just have a good laugh." Bryan said mocking Scott, and Scott walked away cursing to himself. 

                Lance looked at Bryan with a puzzled look. "What the hell?" Were the first things out of his mouth. "Why did you do that?" Lance asked, still nervous, but now curious as to why he helped him out.

                Bryan first shrugged. "He's been a real ass lately. And all I've been doing is pretty much taking it in and not doing anything about it. You know him, if he's set in his ways, and he doesn't like you, he's not afraid of showing it." Bryan explained.

                Lance just shook his head in confusion. "Whatever you say. It looks to me that someone could join the brotherhood" Lance said with an cocky smile.

                "That's perfectly alright." Bryan replied, and they stayed silent.

Kitty came down another ten minutes later. Bryan thought she looked beautiful; she wore a long green gown. He made sure not to glare at her for long, though. 

                "You look beautiful." Lance said, trying to talk normal, but not quite finding the right tone. 

                "Thank you." Kitty giggled. "Anyways, are you like, going with us Bryan?" Kitty asked him.

                Bryan frowned in confusion. "Kurt never told you? I'm getting a ride with him, suppose to pick up Samantha on the way there." Bryan informed her.

                "Oh, like. We better be on our way then." Kitty said, and with that Lance and Kitty were out of the room within moments. 

                Just before Bryan went to find Kurt, Xavier summoned him. "Bryan, I'd like to talk to you about something." Xavier said. 

                Bryan looked at him for a moment, and wondered if this was just another Scott discussion, or about his brothers. Xavier was a man who you could never read what he was thinking, or what he was about to say. "What do you want, Professor?" Bryan asked calmly. 

                Xavier smiled. "I heard about your little run in with Scott. Just try to view it from his situation, and your brother was on the news, he was seen right outside of Bayville." Xavier added. 

                Bryan just looked at him confused. "Uh. I guess I might see him, then." Bryan said, trying to put on a hopeful look, although if he saw him, he knows what it means.

                Xavier just nodded. "Well, you better be getting ready, then." Xavier went off, and Bryan went into his room to find Kurt. 

                "Bluey, we gotta get going. We're going to be late." Bryan said. 

                "Ja, I know. Vould you mind if I dropped you off at Samanthas? It vould probably be quicker if I could just pick up Amanda and then I vent back to pick you up." Kurt said, trying to explain it to Bryan, and Bryan actually preferred this. 

                "Alright, I actually figure that I'm going to tell her, so I minds well just tell her then." Bryan said, and Kurt looked confused for a moment, then he understood. 

                "Ja, I have a feeling that she already knows vhat you're going to say." Kurt said with a dry laugh. 

                They had to hurry, and Kurt almost got stopped by a cop on the way, but luckily he just pulled over some other guy before he saw Kurt. It only took them a few minutes before they got there, and Kurt dropped him off. "Alright, I'll only be five minutes, psycho boy." Kurt said driving off the second Bryan got out of the car.

                Bryan gulped, and then walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was a large man waiting for him. "Yea?" He said. 

                Bryan looked up to the man, trying to not show any fear, not that he feared anyone, but this time it was different for some odd reason. "I'm here to pick up Samantha." Bryan said. 

                The man raised an eyebrow. "So you're the mutant that's taking out my daughter, if you do anything to hurt her, or if I find out that you've been using your mutant powers to persuade her, I've got a shotgun in here that will blow your ass to hell, understand?" Bryan shook his head. 

                "Daddy!" Came the calm voice of Samantha. "Why do you always have to be so rude? Anyways, I have to go, bye!" She said and closed the door on him. 

                He looked at her then. Long red dress, and he was in love, practically any time he gazed upon her, he had to actually watch himself to make sure he didn't drool. 

                "So, where is Kurt?" Samantha asked. 

                Bryan shook himself, still short on breathe from after seeing her. "He went to pick up Amanda. He'll be here in a few moments." Bryan explained. 

                "Oh, we minds well just wait right by the street, then." She said walking up to the curb.

                "Samantha, you look very beautiful tonight." Bryan said, trying not to sound too cliché. 

                She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." And then Bryan sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked, wearing a puzzled look across her face.

                "Theirs something I need to tell you." Bryan said looking strait into her gorgeous eyes. "I am guessing you already know this, but you probably need confirmation anyways." He said slowly.

                He saw her eyes light up. "Yes?" She said curiously. 

                "I am, Bryan Youngst." Bryan choked out. 

                She shook her head. "Really? I had no clue at all!" She said sarcastically.

                Bryan had to laugh. "How long have you known? I guessed that you were suspicious, but didn't know if you knew for sure or not." Bryan said, feeling more than relieved that she wasn't making a large deal out of it.

                "Well, when Josh first said that we were doing the Youngst family, your eyes flipped up, not as if interested in it, but as… it's hard to explain. Then that guy appeared, I am guessing that was Simon?" She asked, and Bryan nodded. "Now I'm going to have nightmares. Anyways, a little later we got into this police thing, where they can draw what a guy will be like in five years, and Josh said that guy looked exactly like Simon. And when I did you, it looked a little like you, but not exactly. Then, in history the next period on your first day, practically everyone was choked up by that video we saw on your family, yet you appeared as though it meant nothing to you. Not to mention I saw Kurt's and Amara's glares towards you, they looked more like concerned looks, now why would they be giving _you_ a concerned glare while watching that?" She said smiling at him. 

                Bryan just kind of laughed. "Well, I don't need to hear the rest, I suppose. Anyways, it looks as though Kurt's here." He pointed to Kurt's '67 Impala. 

                They got in the car, and thing's were pretty quiet along the way, Bryan guessed it was just because Amanda and Samantha didn't know who each other were, but the silence ended by the time they got to the dance. 

                "So, you ready to have some fun?" Samantha asked Bryan with a wide grin. 

                "Sure." Bryan replied with a smile. 

                They went in there, and Bryan realized how horrible of a dancer he was, but when he saw that most of the other guys were just as bad as he was, he felt glad. However, Samantha only laughed at him. 

                They eventually got near Kitty and Lance on the dance floor. "Like, told you it would be fun!" Kitty mocked. 

                "Yup." Was all Bryan said, and they eventually got away from them as it was.

                When they took a break, they saw Josh and Sarah. "May I have a dance?" Sarah asked Samantha.

                "Sure." Samantha said giggling, and they ran out onto the gym.

                Josh and Bryan looked at each other in disbelief. "I think we just got dumped." Bryan said laughing.

                Josh laughed as well. "No kiddin'. You want to stand in line for pictures?" Josh asked Bryan.

                Bryan just nodded and they stood in line. It was five minutes before Samantha and Sarah returned. "Sorry." Samantha said, still giggling. "We just promised each other that we would dance, at least once." She said, showing a seducing smile.

                Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "I don't mind at all. Pictures?" He asked her.

                Samantha nodded. "Pretty much the only point of dances is to get pictures." Samantha said happily.

                They got their pictures, and thanks to the schools new instant policy, they picked them up not even fifteen minutes after they were taken. Then Kurt found them and told them it was about time to go, and that was when the lights suddenly went out. 

                A man entered the room, and although it was too dark to see who it was, Bryan already knew who it was, and Simon knew where he was without being able to see him.

                "Brother, it's been far too long, I'd say it's about time for a family reunion?" Simons voice echoed throughout the gym, and before Bryan knew it, both Kurt and Kitty were right next to him.

                "Come on, Bryan. I know now, yet I always have known. It just hit me though; you're the reason for all the hunting, for all the endless nights. You're the one link for it all. Death, life, you could very well be god, for all I know. Let us fight, _god_. Let us see which has grown stronger. He haunts me, day and night, just for your _happiness._ When you are begging, we'll see how happy you are." Simon mocked.

                Bryan looked at Samantha, who looked at him with a look of fear in her eyes. He exchanged glances with Kurt and Kitty, and both of them looked more than a tad afraid, and he saw Kurt looking towards his girlfriend.

                "Are you afraid of keeping your identity hidden, Bryan Youngst? Come and fight! Coward, don't you understand that your death shall bring forth my resurrection? Don't you understand that your death shall bring forth all of their releases from this prison? They shall be one with the master, and the master shall make use of them as they were originally intended to be, as mere tools." Simon was now laughing, "I'll find you, and I've learned some new things as I've been away." Bryans face went white. _Farther, he's gone even farther?_ "Of course I have, my caring brother. I learned the miraculous gift of healing, do you know how many times I could nearly kill these humans and bring them back only to repeat the process?" Simon said laughing even harder now. 

                Bryan didn't know what he could do, and just when he was about to do something he heard a shout. "What kind of mutant are you, anyways?" That came from Lance. _Oh god no. _He thought he just heard it as well, but he now noticed that Kitty was searching frantically for Lance.

                Simon scowled at the comment. "You dare mistake me for some pathetic mutant? They are nothing to me! NOTHING!" He said letting himself go even farther. _God, he does it without even thinking about it…_

                "I am his assassin, I will kill all that stand in the way. Fight me, fight me. Mutants, nothing. I am not a tool, understand, child? I am your ancestor, yet I am far more advanced than you shall ever be! Mutants and humans alike judgment day is at hand, and you have yet to accept the inevitable facts that you are all dead, clinging to life for your lust of the other sex, take for granted that you will all have families to come home to. There are others in far worse situations than you, and yet you give them no pity, you laugh in their faces!" Simon said angrily  

                 Bryan couldn't take it anymore; he walked and stood right next to his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you? You are his assassin? You don't even care about the repercussions of going farther, do you?" Bryan said standing next to his brother, and Simon wore an awkward smile on himself. 

                "Brother, dear Bryan. Mothers blood I still smell on you." Simon said, and Bryan let go a blast that was as powerful as he possibly could; yet it didn't even seem to faze him.

                Simon laughed at it. "How painful it must be. You told me you remembered every second of it, did you not?" Bryan nodded, in a defensive position. "That means you must remember how powerful you were, what you _could _have done to me. Even now, I'm still nothing to what you were, aren't I? In your dreams, it hurts, doesn't it? Every second you close your eyes, you feel the pain enter, yet you like it, don't you?" Simon said mockingly.

                Another blast came in the room, and knocked Simon strait through a wall, before Bryan even knew it, Jack was standing right next to him. 

                "You always seemed to have nice timing." Bryan said to his brother.

                Jack looked at him oddly for a moment. "You really have changed, haven't you?" Bryan looked at him puzzled, and Jack just laughed. "This is my battle. I mean to finish it this time." Jack informed him. 

                Bryan was only more confused by that. "Finish it? But theirs so many people around here…" Bryan said feeling sympathetic for everyone.

                "No need to worry, everyone has already been evacuated. I've made sure of that myself." Another blast came amongst the rubbles and Simon was now standing up.

                "Another family reunion, how lovely?" Said Simon mockingly.

                "This is it. This is the destination. This is where everything ends. Brother, two of us will met our end here, and I don't intend that being Bryan." Bryan looked at him hard now, and he didn't understand anything he was talking about.

                Simon looked around the room; many people had left through the exits, in fact the only ones that were there was Kitty, Kurt, and Lance. Bryan was glad that he didn't see Samantha anywhere around. 

                "My dearest family. I send my condolences out to this school, this building is soon not to be here, this soul will no longer exist, and this world is about to be thrown into a state of oblivion, one way or the other." Bryan looked up at a smiling Simon, and realized what he was doing.

                "NO!" Bryan called out. "Don't you realize what your doing? Don't you understand what it means? It's NOT LIKE what you think it is! The pain is beyond anything even _we_ should be able to withstand, and then mental strain is enough to cause a mental breakdown! Your not human anymore!" Bryan screamed at him.

                Simon only gawked at the warning. "Power is life, my youngest brother." And with that a light came from his stomach, and it began. 

                "We've gotta get out of here, now!" Screamed Bryan. Jack already had blasted an exit through a door, and Kitty, Kurt, and Lance went bolting through the exit Jack made. Bryan noticed Jack staring a hole through Simon, and he walked out slowly, staring at Bryan every moment, with a distinct look of hatred in his eyes.

                They all met outside, and Kitty was talking to Xavier on her cell phone as they ran into them. "Like, Simon is here, and he's doing something like really freaky!" She said frantically. 

                Bryan ran farther still, to find out where all the other students were, he found them shortly. "Samantha!" He said running after her. 

                She looked genuinely happy to see them, although the rest of the individuals didn't. "Are you okay?" Was the first thing Samantha asked.

                Bryan nodded. "I'm fine, I just need you to get everyone out of here, now!" She shook her head no. "Samantha, I need you to go, now! This is very dangerous!" Bryan said.

                "I don't care, I'm going with you anyways!" She said bolting towards where Jack was.

                Bryan saw Jack staring at where the light was. "That must be painful." Jack commented, yet he wore the look of wondering.

                "Yeah, like how are we going to stop that?" Kitty said quickly. "Xavier will be here pretty shortly, too." She added quickly.

                "You three." He said pointing towards Kurt, Kitty and Lance. "Go drive everyone as far away from here as possible. They should be safe in the Institute." He said, and oddly enough, they complied. 

                All that was left was him, Jack, and Samantha. "Jack, I know what you're planning…" Bryan started in slowly.

                "Look at him, feel his power. I know you can still do that. He's stronger, and he isn't even all that far yet. He's close, but he's still got a far ways to go before he gives it all up. I can catch him." Jack said assuring.

                Bryan looked at his brother, and nearly cried. "Jack, what about afterwards? You know what happens, you know what is going to happen, what am I going to do? What is anyone going to do?" Bryan said panicking. 

                "My brother, may you live. If it must happen, then it must." Bryan blinked for a second, then he didn't remember anything.

**

                Bryan awoke, he wasn't sure how long he had been knocked out, but he noticed Scott and Jean standing right over him. "You okay?" Came Jeans sympathetic voice.

                Bryan shook his head, and then looked up at the sky, to see his brothers, or what was his brothers staring each other down. "I'm fine. But I'm afraid it's not going to be that way for long." Bryan commented. He looked over to see Samantha, who was still unconscious. 

                "What happened?" Jean asked. 

                "He knocked Samantha and I out. Jack did, anyways." Bryan said, looking up into the sky. "How long have I been out?" Bryan asked, his eyes not leaving the sky where his brothers floated above all.

                "We got here thirty minutes ago. I don't know how long you've been out, however." Entered Xavier's voice. With him followed Logan, Ororo, Rogue, and many other X-Men that he hardly knew. 

                Bryan only looked at them for a short moment, however. As the battle picked up, it was only then did Bryan see what was going on. Jack had a strange blue aura surround him, and it grew. Bryan felt the power that was the final gift.  A seemingly endless amount of power, yet you can't feel the person. That wasn't Jack's plan however, and when it kept on growing and growing, Bryan saw. 

                "We've gotta get away from here." Bryan said, suddenly afraid. 

                "Bryan, what is Jack doing?" Xavier asked intently. 

                Bryan just shook his head. "He's going to kill himself, let's get out of hear, now!" Bryan said running. He ran too slowly however, as the blast hit, and he was sent flying into the ground. 

                Bryan looked up, and tried to feel something. He couldn't feel anything. He tried to feel something, anything. When he did, he felt a faint energy, and then it grew, and grew, and grew. Within a moment Jack was standing over him, tall and arrogant. 

Scrawler- Glad your liking my story, I didn't even notice that error until you pointed it out to me, lol. 

This chapter ends on a cliffhanger, so the next one will be posted very shortly, actually I'll probably just post them together. Hope you enjoy!


	13. Not a Moments Rest

Story Chapter 13-Not a Moments Rest

                Bryan saw him now. Red eyes, that twisted smile across his face. The man was his brother, keyword being was. He didn't know where to find him again, he couldn't remember what Jack had done to save him those four years ago, he couldn't remember. And now, Jack stood tall, an arrogant grin wide across his face.

                "You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Jack asked, and Bryan just nodded. 

                "The lines are drawn, the battle has begun, my brother. Death is something everyone has to succumb to, in the inevitable end. Why don't I just speed up that process?" Jack said heartlessly. 

                Bryan saw a few of the X-men scramble amongst the ground, where the high school had once lain, where anything around the town had lain, truthfully.

                "You've missed them, haven't you?" Jack said, looking down towards his younger brother. 

                "Jack, apart of you must still be in there, come on. You helped me out, somehow. Please." Bryan pleaded, down on his knees. 

                "It seems as though you care about a certain girl, brother." Jack said, smiling. Bryans eyes opened in horror.

                "You wouldn't…" Bryan said in a begging tone. 

                Jack twisted his head sideways. "Forgetful, I would do anything. Brother, how would you like to see our parents again?" Jack asked. 

                "What, you're going to kill me?" Bryan said, looking Jack strait in the eye.  

                Jack scoffed. "If I killed you right now, there would be no challenge. I have remembered a power I have, though." Jack said smiling, and Bryan just shook his head, wanting this all to be just a horrible nightmare. "Yes, brother. You had this gift as well, wasn't it obvious? You blew them to oblivion, and then they rose again from the dead. My brother, I am going to reawaken our loving parents." Bryan felt his knee give way, and tumbled to the ground. 

                "No…Your going to… do that?" Bryan asked, knowing what it meant. 

                Jack nodded. "They've cruelly left us to fend for ourselves, now I think it's our turn to give them a bitter taste of the hell they've given us, and then make them live forever!" Jack said laughing. 

                Bryan got back to his feet, and took a few steps back. "What are you going to do to me, then?" Bryan said. 

                Jack laughed. "Brother, what good is all this power if theirs no one worthy to use it on? You are the world's last hope; you know what you need to do. I'll await your decision in two hours, if I don't see anything by then, consider this town rubble." Jack laughed flying off. 

                Bryan stood still in shock at was happening. A few of the X-Men had gathered around him, it was Scott, Jean, and Kurt.

                "Vhat are ve going to do? It looks like he just vent crazy or something" Kurt commented, and Bryan blinked. _They don't know what's going on here… but then again theirs no way that they could have, was there?_ Bryan thought

                Bryan just shook his head. "You guys can't do anything." Bryan said still shaking his head.

                Bryan saw Scott looking around frantically. "What got into him? Maybe Rogue can touch him?" Scott said with a look of brightness on his face.

                "That won't work." Bryan said right before they were about to run off. "If she touched him for even a quarter of a second she would collapse and be in a coma for months, if not years. And then theirs the risk that it might not even work." Bryan said looking at the ground.

                He could see the impatience in Scott's eyes. "Then, do _you _have a plan to stop him?" Scott yelled out. 

                Bryan sighed for a moment, and then looked up to where his brother had flown off. "I guess." Bryan said now looking back down at the ground. 

                "Well then, what are you waiting for?" Scott said. 

                Bryan just glared him. "As soon as I'm done, please let you be the first person I see. I think right now I'd enjoy that." Bryan said quietly. 

                "What was that?" Both Scott and Jean screamed at Bryan. He just laughed. _God, I'm not even one percent gone, this is going to be less than pleasant._

                Bryan walked to Kurt. "Bluey, tell her that I love her, alright?" Kurt looked him oddly. 

                "Vhy don't you tell her yourself?" Kurt asked. 

                Bryan had to laugh, even with all that they had seen, and heard, they still didn't understand what he was doing. "Just promise me you will, alright?" Kurt nodded. "Now get out of here now, things are going to get ugly very quick." Bryan was now looking at the sky again, wondering if it would even be enough, and having a doubt about it.

                When they had picked up all of the still unconscious bodies and had gotten a safe distance away from him, Bryan let it begin. The pain felt as though a five-ton rock was dropped on him every second, and he couldn't fight it off, and then it began. The only thing to sooth himself was focusing on the loud screams coming from himself, he closed his eyes and he let it take control. 

**

                Kitty had just gotten back from dropping all the kids at the Institute, and then she had made her way back to the battlefield, to see that the school, and most of the area around it had been demolished and left to debris. She couldn't let her mouth hang open in the shock though, she had to find some of the X-Men.

                She eventually ran into Scott, who was heading the opposite way. "I think this is far enough out." Scott said, and now all of them had arrived, the Professor, and all of them. 

                "Like, what are you talking about?" Kitty asked. 

                "Bryan said he had a way to stop Jack, and told us to get away from him." Scott said with a sly smile. 

                Kitty gave a good long look at Xavier, and then fell to one knee. "Like, what are we going to do, like now?" Kitty said to the ground. 

                Lance was right next to her. Holding her, comforting her, and she was grateful for it.

                "Kitty, would you mind explaining what just happened, I have to make sure of something." Xavier said strolling off. 

                Kitty got up, and almost cried, but she managed to hold them to herself. "Vhat is going on? Bryan made a very big deal about vhatever he vas going to do, and you two are too?" Kurt asked, obviously frustrated with the current situation. They were X-Men, they were trained to protect innocents, use there powers for the greater good, be the first to bind the world of mutants and human beings together. This situation however, against a power that they didn't even understand. It was too much for them being told that they couldn't fight a battle with someone who they had become friends with, too much. 

                "Like, that day you guys went to the Museum, or wherever you went, Simon showed up, and like that much is all history. Bryan told me everything then. He said that there power is like, they can get a dramatic increase very fast, but it costs like, their sanity or something like that. He then said the final gift, which is like the ultimate power, it like, costs your soul, which is what, I'm like guessing Simon and Jack did, and now, Bryan did, too." Kitty said looking at the ground. 

                "What?" Came the voice that Kitty recognized as Samantha. "You mean, he's going to be without a soul?" She said screaming. 

                Kitty gulped. "I like, guess that's what it means." She said looking back down at the ground. 

                "So, what are we going to do after this fight? If that's the result, I never would of even asked him to do it in the first place." Scott said frustrated. 

                "There is nothing we can do." Reentered the voice of Xavier. "We must all get to the mansion, now!" With nothing that they could do, they all rushed. 

                Kitty starting towards her car, and took one look back at the light that came through Bryan, and she whispered goodbye, regardless of what happens, she knows she never will see the same man again, and from the look she saw on Samantha's face, Kitty saw that she knew it as well, and saw the tears in her eyes.

**

                The eyes reopened. No one was suppose to have a reawakening twice, no one was suppose to feel this sensation twice. The power entered him, and he accepted. Death, life, it was all just a vision. Every vision didn't matter, the pain that he had felt seemed like an eternity ago. He looked up, the one he used to call Jack stood high in the clouds, taunting him, defying his superior. The veins boiled in rage, and he met him. 

                "We fight, brother." He said.

                "As you wish." Jack said, and he sensed something different about him. 

                "You merged." Bryan said, and Jack smiled widely. 

                "Simon and I did." Jack said with a triumphant tone. "Your powers are nothing compared to mine!" Jack said unleashing a fury of punches and kicks, but Bryan was too fast, and Jack went to the ground. 

                "Brother, your death will be for nothing, I'm afraid." Said Bryan, letting himself be lost in the pain, engulfing himself into a blast, and then he released it. That was all he sensed from Jack, and now Bryan was bored. 

                "All of this, for that?" Exclaimed Bryan, shocked. He felt something else though, a power stronger than an average human, yet just barely. He went to it, and found the mansion at which he had once stayed. Thoughts dwindled about, and nothing made sense.

                He saw them, now. He had once called them, friends. It was time that he found out the real truth to these individuals. "Fear not, thy children. You shall see the land of the gold, live amongst the gods in harmony and serve like you were meant!" He said to them. 

                He saw a girl walk forwards at this time, he remembered her face, remembered, caring for her? She cried and quivered as she walked before him. "Don't you remember me?" She said crying in a torn dress. 

                He nodded. "Samantha Ingst. Yes, the child I was before remembers and cares for you, that is why I'm sorry to do this." He floated into the air, ignoring the blasts from the boy named Scott, ignoring the lightning that was being shot down by Storm, ignoring the mind blasts from Xavier, they were truly nothing compared to his greatness, but then again, no one possibly could compare. He entered all of there minds, and looked at every last one of there memories, thoughts, and feelings.

                "Don't you like, remember us?" Kitty said with a tear in her eye.

                He made himself laugh. "Bryan Youngst is dead. He walks in a shadow, and there is no way for him to return." He said with a smile. 

                "That's… not… true." Entered a new voice, and he saw Jack, only, he was different now, weaker.

                "Good, I knew you were stronger than that." Bryan smiled. 

                "They love you. They want you… to live." Jack exclaimed. 

                "What would you know? Death, pain, life? It's all apart of the same!" Bryan screeched and a red lightning flashed off of his body. 

                Jack managed a small laugh. "They love you, they… told me. They want you to live; you're still in there, Bryan I know they are. These are my last words, live free brother, don't give way to the pain. I can die freely brother, you know what you need to do." With that he could feel Jacks death, and it rang within him hard.

                "Love… Love…love…what is…going…on…not…again…this…feeling…I…hate…this…feeling

…why… do…they…hate…me…they…saw…me….god…please…let…me…die." With a loud scream he snapped, everything went blue, everything went red, and he felt most of the power leave him. Bryan Youngst was returning, and he collapsed.

**

                Xavier sat in the hospital bed, looking at the boy that was there, Bryan Youngst. It had only been twenty-four hours sense then. Kitty, Kurt, and the girl that he had gotten close with, Amanda Xavier believed it was, sat next to him. "When is he going to be awake?" Samantha asked. 

                The doctor came in and looked at her with a frown. "I'm afraid I don't know. It could be anytime now, or it could be in years. I'm afraid that this boys mental trauma was just too much for him to bear." The doctor said leaving the room. 

                Kurt now walked towards Samantha and held his arm around her. "Before he vent, he vanted me to tell you, he loved you." Samantha hugged Kurt and then ran out of the room.

Now Kitty started crying hard, and Kurt was whispering prayers for Bryan to awaken soon. Xavier knew all along this would end, ever sense he saw Jack the day before, things had went exactly according to plan. But now however, Xavier didn't even know if Bryan would ever awaken into the world again, and if he did, he didn't have a clue as to what he would be like. 

                They sat there for an hour, and then, they eventually left. Xavier didn't have any plans to return for more than awhile. 

No, this is not the end of the story. I still have one more chapter to go, and then I want to add a authors closing statement thing. Yeah, some of the battles kind of bad (alright, all of them are horrid.) I never had planned this as being a real 'action' fanfic. As for Simon, well I'll explain all about that when I'm writing up my final summary thing. Hope you enjoy.


	14. Awakening

Disclaimer: All stuff in this story belongs to Marvel except Bryan, Jack, Simon Youngst, and Samantha Ingst.  

(God these things are so annoying…) 

Story Chapter 14- Awakening

Four months after Bryan went into a coma.

                The impossible just kept on reoccurring. He shouldn't be awake, he should be dead, and the world should be gone, two times over. Yet here he sat, in this hospital bed, awake, and not feeling that insanity, but still remembering it, every last second. He shook his head, remembering the events in his head, everything seemed hazy in his head, and he got up. 

                Bryan was surprised to find that he was perfectly fine; in fact he was stronger than before (at least the last time he was sane.) He looked over next to the bed, it had his black clothes, and he knew someone had been planning his awakening. 

                He looked at the calendar, four months had passed sense that day, and when he turned on the TV it to find that it was still talking about the event. It was also coincidentally the fifth year anniversary of the death of his parents. _Wonderful, I've come to on the perfect day_. Bryan thought sarcastically.

                Something hit him at this moment; a certain spot in his stomach felt him. He felt a place, where great pain was, memories, feelings, and power. He got dressed, and snuck out of a window. He went to where the place he felt. Suddenly images hit him, damages sustained, the school had been turned into rubble, and nothing remained. This wasn't the place he awoke to however; the school had apparently been rebuilt.

                He noticed a large gathering of individuals, at the football field. _Some kind of ceremony of something? _Bryan thought to himself. He looked to see that a couple of individuals were right outside, and he recognized them. _Kurt and Kitty._ He walked deliberately around them, making sure neither of them could see him. It hit him it must have been graduation day, but that meant absolutely nothing to him. 

                He found the place, where his brother's powers lay, where their thoughts still lingered, and he could still see the images in his head. He bowed down on one knee, and closed his eyes. 

                He didn't know how long it was before she came, he guessed it must of only been an hour tops. He could see the tears in her eyes, and he wasn't even looking directly at her. 

                "Bryan…" She choked out. 

                "Samantha, what are you doing here?" Bryan said. 

                "The X-Men, they called me. They said that the hospital appeared shocked that you were gone, but it's graduation tonight, and all of the older people were out there, or they said. But I knew you would be here, something just told me." Samantha said, now unable to control her crying. 

                She ran to him and he just held her, trying to be strong. "Samantha, I've missed you. I don't know what to say." Bryan said now looking at her, and she had only grown even more beautiful. 

                She just smiled at him. "Seeing you standing is more than enough." She said. 

                Bryan gave her his usual smile, "Unfortunately that makes me feel more like a drone, how have the last months of school been?" Bryan asked her, trying to grasp what it was to be human, again. 

                She laughed. "I've been doing very good. I have a boyfriend!" She said with such happiness, and Bryan's heart sank. She now looked down at the ground, realizing that maybe that wasn't the first thing she should have said. "It was pretty much a rebound pick up. I was feeling sad, and he was there to comfort me, and I really do like him." She told him. 

                He just smiled down to her. "Well, I've been out of it for a while, I don't know why I suspected that a beautiful girl like you," he said touching her smooth face. "Would still be single after all that time." He said now looking at the sky. 

                "Bryan…" He turned back to her, and their eyes met. "Even with how much I like my new boyfriend, it still doesn't come close to the way I feel about you. I truly…love you." She said into his eyes, and he kissed her on the cheek. 

                "I love you, as well." Bryan said. 

                Samantha started giggling. "You should have seen everyone's reaction when they found out who you were." She was still smiling, although it had turned into something more. "It was painful, wasn't it? I could hear the screams… they sounded so…inhuman." Samantha looked down at the ground. 

                Bryan gave a long sigh. "The pain it was, well that's a thing of the past." Bryan said looking towards the Institute. "I think it's past time that I made my way back." Bryan commented. 

                She nodded. "What are you planning on doing? I mean afterwards." Samantha asked sincerely.

                Bryan looked into her face. "I already planned this out. I haven't paid respects to my parents or Julie's grave yet (His sister.). Five years this day, and I have still yet to see them to peace. It's long overdue." Bryan said, not fighting back the tears in his eyes. 

                "How long will you be gone?" Samantha said, and he could see she didn't want him gone long. 

                But Bryan couldn't accommodate her hopes, however. "I don't intend to be back for at least a year." Bryan said. 

                It appeared Samantha had gone past the whole trying to be strong about this, as well. "I don't want you to go. You know if your gone for that long, the next time we see each other will be, awkward, and we will never…" She said letting all of her tears go. 

                Bryan nodded. "It's haunting me as well. But if I don't do this, I think I might snap again. And you know how close I was last time to killing you all, I go again, that's it." Bryan said, looking back towards the invisible power he sensed. 

                "How are you going to get back to the Institute?" Samantha asked. 

                Bryan thought, and then remembered. "I just remembered something. Take my hand?" Samantha did. They started floating into the sky and he saw the wondrous smile on her face, and it made him feel better.

                He dropped her off at her house. "Is this the last time we're going to see each other?" Samantha said dryly. 

                Bryan looked at her. Then he nodded. "No use in lying to you now, and you would just figure it out like you have all my other secrets." She laughed, but it was a forced one. "This is most likely the last time we'll see each other with the way we feel about each other this moment, or more likely the last time we see each other with the intent on acting on these feelings." Bryan didn't add that this very well could have been the last time they could have seen each other for the rest of their lives, but from the look on her face, she knew it as well.

                "I promise I'll never forget about you, no matter what I do, I will never, ever, forget about you." She kissed him on the lips, and went running into her room.

                "Goodbye, Samantha." With those last words he took off, and went for the Institute. He decided to have some fun before he entered the room.

                He used a blast to break down the door, and then floated into the room. "I'm back for my vengeance!" He said in a tone that he still remembered how to use.

                "God, we are so dead!" Screamed the voice of Bobby Drake. And Bryan went after him first, and got use to his powers, which were much quicker then he thought they would be. 

                He got Drake on the ground, and the boy was shooting ice as fast as he could, but Bryan had a shield, and then held out a light from his hand. "Ye shall burn and rot with thy brothers!" Bryan couldn't control himself anymore and broke down in laughter. Beast had now entered the room, but he was in too much shock to say anything. 

                Bobby eventually understood what was going on though, and he broke out in laughter as well. 

                Bryan eventually got reacquainted with everyone. "So, what do you plan on doing now?" Came Beasts inevitable question.

                Bryan just shrugged. "I plan on taking a vacation. But first, where is the food?" Bryan asked, the hunger just now hitting him.

                Beast laughed. "In the kitchen, as always." Bryan thanked him and went. 

                Bryan in the past four months remembered everything, yet he couldn't remember eating, not once. So he hogged into the food, and barely heard Xavier entered. He had a wide smile when he saw Jean and Xavier mouth in awe when they entered the kitchen.

                "How have ya guys been doing?" Bryan asked.

                Xavier and Jean both shook their heads. "We've been doing fine, Bryan. How long have you been awake?" Xavier asked, obviously still shocked. 

                "A few hours. I don't know why, but my clothes were right next to the bed, and the window was wide open, so I figured they got tired of looking at me, or something like that." Bryan said puzzled. 

                "Well, I'm glad to know your doing well. Now excuse me." Jean said walking out of the room.

                "So, how was the graduation?" Bryan asked Xavier, and Xavier looked even more puzzled.

                Bryan had to laugh. "Man Xavier, I used to think I'd never confuse you! I stopped by the place where both of my brothers, well you know what happened. I saw they reconstructed the place rather quickly, I also saw Kurt and Kitty, although I made sure they didn't see me. I had a place, to be at." Bryan said looking at the ground once more. 

                "I understand. You saw Samantha there, didn't you?" Xavier said, showing some compassion in his eyes. 

                "Yeah, we pretty much went our own ways. She has a boyfriend, and it would feel too awkward, I mean, I threatened to kill the girl." Bryan forced back some tears. "As I'm sure you've already read while in my mind, I plan on taking a trip." Bryan said, starting to eat again.

                "I'll provide all the funding. So, at least a year, then?" Xavier asked.

                Bryan just nodded his head. "So, are Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue ever going to come home tonight? I'd kinda like to talk to them, maybe mess with their minds a little bit." Bryan said smiling.

                Xavier himself chuckled. "They will be back some time tonight, if you can manage to stay awake that long." 

                Bryan gawked at the comment. "Xavier, I've been sleeping for four months, I think I can last one night." Xavier rolled out of the room, and it was time to deal with Scott.

                Scott entered the room, scratching the back of his head. "Hey man, I know things haven't exactly been, cool between us. But I'd just like to say, that I'm sorry for all the crap that I gave you." Scott now looked at the refrigerator, awaiting Bryan's response.

                Bryan gave a long hard look at the man. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I should of looked at things from your point of view. It makes sense, I mean I'm their brother, I should have been out their fighting, but then again you never knew the entire story, did you? So yeah, I can definitely see things from that, and am sorry for acting so careless." Bryan got up and the two shook hands, and then Bryan went back to his eating.

                He ate for about an hour, and decided to watch some TV. He flipped in his old South Park dvd and sat down, waiting for them to return.

                Bryan thought for a while, on whether or not he should toy with them like he did with Bobby, and eventually he decided against it, as him being awake would probably freak them out enough as it was. Xavier was right, they were back extremely late, and he didn't hear them until about 3 am. 

                "Like, there is no way I'm going to get to sleep tonight." He heard the voice of Kitty.

                "Ja, that vas fun!" Commented Kurt.

                "It wasn't that bad, but could have been better, if yah ask me." He heard Rogue comment, which translated to it was actually extremely fun for her.

                When he heard them get right next to the door, he couldn't resist and let go a blast. "Vhat the hell?" Said Kurt, and then he heard a bamf into the living room. 

                "Bluey, been awhile, huh?" Bryan said smiling. Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock.

                "Vhat, I thought they said you vouldn't be up until…" Kurt said, still shocked.

                "Like, what's going on?" Kitty said walking into the house. "Oh my god, Bryan? Is that really you, where have you been like, at?" Kitty said shocked. 

                He saw Rogue as well, and she just said hi, and left. Although he could see a smile on her face. 

                "Like, what have you been up to?" Kitty asked. 

                Bryan chuckled. "Well, I've been kinda around layin' lately." She gave him a mean glare. "Sorry Kitty, couldn't resist. Today I guess your talking about? Yeah, well I saw you two outside the graduation place, not sure what you guys were doing. I ran into Samantha, we pretty much just broke up things, and I'm going to be leaving tomorrow." Bryan said. 

                "Vhat? You're going to be leaving? Vhy?" Kurt asked persistently. 

                "I need to go to Europe, unfinished business. And besides, Xavier's funding it all, so I think I'm going to take a trip around the world that I planned on taking a few hours ago." Bryan said smiling. 

                "Yeah, that's all like, good and stuff. But you just woke up, didn't you?" Kitty said. 

                Bryan just shook his head. "Yeah, can we just talk about what you've been up to for the past few months? I haven't told anyone else, but one of the last things I did when I was in that cursed body was read your minds, so I know exactly what you guys were thinking four months ago, partly I want to go just because I really don't want to be around a group of individuals when I know what there thinking, that's part of it, alright?" Kitty looked shocked, as did Kurt. 

                "Like, alright. Me and Lance broke up once, got back together, and now the jerk thinks that just because he's graduated he can get 'college' girls." Kitty spat out disgustingly. "Kelly got really nasty there at the end of the year. I like, really feel sorry for the rest of the kids who have to deal with him. Yeah, that's been about it." Kitty commented, and looked to Kurt. 

                "Ja, me and Amanda are still going out. Although as of late ve've been having more arguments. Anyways, it vas pretty interesting in history, especially after everyone learned vho you vere, it took them a few days just to realize that they vere in the very same classroom as you." Kurt said laughing. 

                Bryan just nodded. "Alright, well I just wanted to see you guys before I went to sleep. Alright, I'll make sure to say goodbye before I go." Bryan said walking off.

                "Like, you better!" Kitty said screaming after him. 

                Bryan went to his room and laid down, nearly forgetting the pain factor. He laid his eyes down, and for the first time in years, didn't feel the pain, and he wore a smile on his face. 

                The next day he awoke. He learned Xavier had got him a plane flight at 2pm, and it was already 11am. Bryan got up, ate some lunch, and then just took his time saying goodbye to everyone, thanking them for what they had done, and all the other emotional gibberish, which he hated. It was more of an awkward thing though, as most of the students still remember him threatening to kill them, and not as the person they sat on the couch with and went to school with.

 It was 12pm, he had said all of his goodbyes, while none were quite as difficult as saying bye to Samantha, they were still difficult in there own way. Bryan decided it was time to go. Kurt and Kitty drove him there, and surprisingly there was no real traffic, and it was a rather quiet ride. 

                They eventually got there, and within an hour they called that his plane was boarding. 

                "Vell, I guess this is it." Kurt said, with a sad look on his face. 

                "For now, anyways. I'll be sure to write. I'll talk to you later, bluey!" Bryan said and they shook hands. 

                "Like, I hope you find what you're looking for." Kitty said, trying to keep a grin on her face. 

                Bryan smiled, and embraced her as she hugged him. "Thanks for everything, I'll be sure to write to you, as well." Bryan said in a sincere voice. Kitty let go and smiled. 

                Bryan walked onto the plane, ready to finally face his past, for the first time in five years. 

Come on, I can't let this have a complete happy ending, can I? Anyways, this is the last chapter in the story, and there will be an authors closing statements, as looking back I realize that I put in some things and never really answered them, so I'll hopefully answer those. Talk about the possibility of a sequel, and numerous other things that can amount from this. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing so far, because if you didn't, I seriously doubt I would have finished this. I still hope to get some more people to review, and maybe I will now that it's completed. Anyways, anyone wish WB would just have a friggen all day marathon of season 4? (or 3 and 4, with how there showing it.) Or they would just give all the new episodes to Cartoon Network? It's gonna be torture waiting for all of them in the states!   Also, one more question I guess I'd like to ask. Would you like to see a sequel made from this? Just yes or no, and state a reason for one way or the other, thank you for your time and reading this pointless rambling :)


	15. Authors final notes

Author story notes

                So, still no new reviews, damn. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, as I said in the little note in last chapter, I seriously doubt that I would have even continued after chapter 5 or somewhere along there. 

                There are some things that I never did truly answer; truth is I just kind of forgot about them, or never really thought about them in the first place. In the beginning of Homecoming, where Jack is pissed off about his 'mistake,' that is practically Jack is a little bit gone at this point, and wishes that he would of used Bryans power to kill Simon, that is what that was about (if you still have any questions on there powers, read Reunions closely, and if you still have questions, just ask and I'll be glad to tell.).  Then in the chapter The Final Dance, Simon always mentioned 'he,' I could use this as a sequel, but for right now, I'm just going with the explanation that he was insane and believed he was truly something more, and was under a higher powers authority. 

                Simon and Jack merged powers, and used Jack's body, if you want me to give you a detailed explanation, I gladly will, but at this time feel no real need to. 

                Sequel possibilities, it's quite obvious that there is a sequel possibility in this, as by reading the last chapter he just left for Europe, and I could easily just have him come back. If I did, there would be much more Kurt/Kitty/Rogue perspective, and them actually doing things than in this one, as in this story I just tried to make it between Bryan/Jack/Simon and there ordeal, mostly cause I didn't have a feel down for any of the X-Men characters, and although I still don't think I do, I have it a little better view on how to write using them than I did. So, I still am hoping that some new people review, and am still hoping if you would answer if you would like to see a sequel from this story. Right now, I'm more leaning towards more of a no on the sequel (only 3-4 people have replied, not sure if that's because everyone just doesn't like it, or ff.net was so screwed up,) but if enough people want one (even just the 4 people that have reviewed thus far,) I'd probably be able to sway my mind into doing it (and I've learned a lot just from writing this.) 

                Overall, I don't even know if this is needed or not, but I just felt it needed explanations, but I'm not going to go in and edit any of the mistakes that I've made, or things I didn't describe well enough, so I hope you enjoyed the story, and PLEASE REVIEW! It was the only reason I posted this, lol. 


End file.
